High School DxD: Extinction Arc
by Unknown'Wanderer22
Summary: A man seeking vengeance against everything and everyone, an entity willing to give him the necessary power for this and finally several targets on all sides, know the story behind the second coming of the messiah.[After Riser Arc][OC OP Villain]
1. Prologue

Fire, blood and death ...  
When I look at the past, that's all that comes to mind, strange yet understandable, though I live more than 10 years before this incident, only the memory of the fire and the flames of death stayed with me.

In fact, the death of my older sister awakened me from the dream I was living, the humans were still mere adjutants at the hands of the immortals and the supernatural, what happened to her was proof of that.  
In recent years I have lived accepting my impotence and weakness forgetting the promise I made under the ashes of what was left of her, I forgot her smile and even her suffering.  
"I'm too weak, so I do nothing for her."

But one meeting changed everything.

Tanya, that's how the entity was called, a woman with long, brilliant blue hair and penetrating blue eyes, dressed only in a fragile white dress, skin pale as snow, and the look of pain on her body, at least it was the that I thought.

After watching her more carefully, I saw that in her eyes that admired me there was no feeling of pity or sadness, no, it was indecent, the blush on her cheeks, the sweat she had and the expression of pleasure could no longer hide her true intentions.  
I see…. There before me was a supernatural creature.

_You keep making excuses for your miserable life._

_You have not avenged your sister, you can not even convince yourself of the reason for surviving…_

_Want to be able to hunt down the supernatural creatures that destroyed your family?_

_I can give you all that power you want._

So she stretched out her right hand and without thinking twice I took it, it was by this choice that she decided to walk the path of death I would not be a messiah or even a savior of humanity that was only a consequence of my actions, after all my goal was not peace but war.

The three factions she created, all the mythologies and supernatural creatures that mocked humankind and existed to prove their powerlessness would all be brought to the ground, living only in the dreams and stories that would be written.  
Thus humanity would be free and I could lay my vengeance. But only this can not do much, it was necessary training, dedication and effort.

**God's King's Fist:** It was a Sacred Gear that I received from her, had the power of Gevurah the branch of Judgment, increased my power exponentially, but wore the same way and had a unique feature, anyone who had a heart full of hatred and rancor could use it without any penalty.

Of course no one can judge with a hate-filled heart, the power that he possesses is divine and therefore requires a pure heart.

The penality? The body was degrading to the point of going undone, I would not abandon the only feeling left in me, if I did I feel that I would become like her, I would lose what my sister saw in me with pride, my authenticity.

The first step should be Kuoh, territory of the demons and my hometown, there would be the stage of the revolution, led by the two descendants of maous Satan and Leviathan, Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, among them there is the Boosted Gear Longinus carrier that is a problem after all, liberating the city itself will not be easy.


	2. The Awakening of the True Brutal King(1)

This is a story from a long time ago...

Where the gods were still mere mortals, where the demons were ruled by a being above all the true Maou, where there were several and thousands of dragons, where the giant Krakens and monsters fought each other to survive, in fact, this it was the world she created at first where the supernatural was just natural.

Tanya, the entity that gave birth to the gods and all supernatural comes from her power and influence, above all she watched in a world full of conflicts, she would be surprised, joyful, sad ... Yes her goal was and always was the entertainment.

A world in peace would not provide this, the various creatures had to fight each other for thousands of years and they did so by giving it exactly what it wanted, but just as every creature is the replica of its creator the revolution would happen and in fact she knew all too well and hoped for unification with impatience.

_When will these inferiors realize my presence?_

That was how she stood for eternity sitting on her gleaming throne above the highest mountain looking at the earth as if bored, her long blue hair and slender body saw no need to wear any clothes after all who would be ashamed because a cockroach saw his body?

The worms she had cultivated the sole purpose of putting an end to itself or at least a decent fight, but they were failing miserably so after tiring of waiting finally settles down from his throne and go toward them.

When Tanya descended the earth, everyone immediately understood, in front of them was a being superior to the aura she emanated was enough to burn their skins and neither of them could look directly.

_I came here just to end the experiment, you could not evolve and it was a waste of time._

Thus they finally allied themselves and fought against the divinity, were falling on the battlefield one by one meeting their own end, after several years of battle the few beings that remained, managed to seal the deity.

Therefore, they became the new gods, created their own life forms and their worlds.

I must admit that when I heard it was astonished and thought that even with all the powers she could not win so what chance would I? Then she said simply.

_Do you fight with all your might to kill insects?_

The woman said without taking his eyes off me, sitting on his throne of gleaming metal with his left hand resting his chin and legs crossed, this time I could see his true form adult woman with blue eyes and long blond hair that went to the legs and covered the throne.

"But I also do not usually let cockroaches beat me up and take care of the house" he said ironically, looking directly at her.

She just rolled her eyes and said.

_By the time I fight seriously against them I will have lost, after a god does not come down to earth to fight his creatures, at least not with all his powers._

The last part she said almost awkwardly and very low, I almost did not listen, I smiled in the corner and she became serious again.

_The God King Fist will be able to override the new leaders who are not even a shadow of the ancient kings and gods that existed, you will not even need to have mastered it, indeed perhaps only a small fraction will be able to carry out your wishes._

This time I could see a small blush on the cheeks and pupils dilated, the body tight and contracted, the deity did not hold back and began to salivate, she could no longer hide her excitement.

_Now get off my sight, I've taken care of your mediocrity now you have no more excuses to not fulfill your desires, go and make this world a fun place to watch._

…

"The sacred swords were stolen?" The brown-haired, purplish-eyed girl asked in surprise, the blue-haired swordsman simply said the event without expressing much concern.

Soon after returning from an extremely tiring mission in America, the modest room of one of the dormitories of the church still had not even warmed in fact, after rid the bags were surprised by this news.

"Well, it's Irina ... They tracked the swords down to the little town of Kuoh in Japan, territory of the demons, it was probably they who took it..." Irina blinked at the revelation.

Kuoh her hometown, where the memory of her childhood friend Hyoudou Issei was still very lively, perhaps she could finally find him and so discover truly what her feelings were.

"In short we just need to recover the swords right Xenovia?" She asked excitedly what did not go unnoticed.

"Yes ..." Weary of her friend's question and finally after calling a few points, she noticed the obvious "Ah! Kuoh is your hometown ... Where Issei lives ... Well we can pay a visit to him if you want" Xenovia simply replied.

After hearing the answer, Irina simply put her hands together and her eyes seemed to have gained a glow.

"Swear?" She needed a confirmation, letting herself get carried away by the reaction of the girl Xenovia simply nodded.

So the two exorcists prepared once again to another of his adventures together, a city taken by demons and fallen angels was a very dangerous stage to seek sacred objects stolen.

For both of them, to follow God's will was enough, they did not need questions or observations, they did not think about the motives or even the deaths that they carried with them.

After all they followed the will of god, a dead god ... but a god, of course the fact that he died was reserved only to the high council of the church and some angels and to them the information never arrived.

...

Rias Gremory looked thoughtful, a few days ago someone had completely destroyed the church where it was believed to be the base of fallen angels, but their peerage actually planned an attack on the base to rescue the nun who would later become the Bishop.

But someone had already done the service

Without mercy, all were slain with cruelty, fallen angels had their wings ripped alive and burned in the basement, the exorcists were quartered one by one and crucified on the wall, that Asia survived was just luck?

After all she was found dying underneath the debris of the church ceiling, the worst however was the message ...

_Daughters of the Maous you have 2 months to get out of the city._

In blood the message stuck deep inside the redhead, but fear and horror was forgotten by the fact that her freedom was under threat from Riser her fiancé, claiming his company and his right to have her and allied the fact that nothing like that happen again made her forget the fact.

But the recent information that the sacred swords had been stolen and probably would have been on his territory would have left him on guard again, would be the work of an extreme exorcist? Or a high-level fallen angel who had rebelled against Grigoris?

The more she thought about it, the worse it became after all that the people capable of doing this in Kuoh were practically zero, someone had infiltrated and had power to erase so many fallen angels and exorcists together and according to Asia, the man did it without much effort.

The nun, however, could not remember the face but said that it was a short-haired Caucasian man with short spiky black hair, at least 180cm without any features of any faction.

When serving the tea the woman with long black hair can not fail to notice the concern in the look of its King.

"Are you still thinking about what happened in the church?" Standing next to the redhead, the question awakened her from her personal debate.

"Yes ... Whoever did this is very strong ... maybe not even me and Sona united we can win whatever is loose around there unless the Issei control your balance breaker ... "She picked up the little cup and drank the coffee.

There were still many unknowns, Issei is not something you can count on at least not now, much less now that the sacred swords have drawn the church's attention to her.

"Well, I have come to inform you that the two exorcists have just arrived in the city and that they will be here to deal with the formalities." After saying this, she said goodbye and left Rias with her thoughts.


	3. The Awakening of the True Brutal King(2)

Notes:

Ok ... I think it's kind of necessary to say a few things about the growth of Fanfiction ...

The first and most important of them is ... this chapter may have a strong emotional load for some, here below happens things difficult to swallow anything explicitly obvious but a lot implicit, so read with description.

This chapter is a test to see if I have to decrease certain facts or increase them depending only on you reader, did you like this chapter as it is? Then tell us if you like ...

I did not choose the name "awakening from the real brutal king" for nothing ...

/

The encounter between the two factions was at least strained, Xenovia remained in her state of suspicion against the representative of the demons in front of her.

"Recently, the sacred Excalibur swords that were held by the Vatican headquarters: Catholic Church, Protestant Church and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen." Xenovia speaks coldly.

"Stolen? As well there is more than one? "Asked Issei

"Excalibur itself does not exist. "

The one who answered the question was the redhead and went on.

"I'm so sorry. One of my servants has recently become a demon, so can we continue this conversation by explaining about Excalibur? "Shidou Irina agreed to Rias' request.

"Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago, now it looks like it. "

The blue-haired woman dressed in a green knit took her weapon, which was covered with a cloth, and showed it to everyone. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

The moment Issei looked at the sword felt as if all the pores of his body were open, felt something very cold running through his skin. Fear ... It was something irrational even though he had never seen the power of a sacred sword he knew was dangerous, very dangerous.

"Excalibur was shattered into pieces during the war a long time ago, the fragments were collected and gained a new form through alchemy. So this Excalibur is not the real one, but a new one that was made later."

"The Excalibur I have is the 'Excalibur Destruction'. It is one of the seven sacred swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of this. "

The woman in the knit, put her sword away and wrapped her with a cloth. Looking carefully, there were spell symbols on the cloth. Irina also picked up something that looked like a long rope. This rope began to move like it was alive! ... The rope changed its shape and became a katana. "Mine is the 'Excalibur Mimic', I can change its shape into anything I want so it's very handy to carry, every 'Excalibur' has its unique ability. This is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said with pride.

"Irina ... There is no reason to tell these demons the capabilities of Excalibur, is not it?"

"Even though they are demons, we still have to form a relationship of trust with them in this situation. Besides, even if the ability of my sword is revealed, I will not lose to any of the demons here. "

But with a cold look and a clear grudge the young knight looked at the two sacred swords.

"Calm down. Do not go over them Kiba. Buchou is speaking professionally with the enemy. If you come on the scene now, then everything would be in vain! The worst thing would be the beginning of a battle. There is no way there are no deaths against the Excaliburs. "Said Issei low as he noted his friend's gaze.

"So, what do the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the East of the World?"

Rias continued to speak with the same attitude. She did not want them to know but she already knew the swords were in their territory.

Xenovia continued to speak.

"The Catholic Church was in the possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. The Eastern Orthodox Church had two as well. The last one disappeared in the previous war between God, demons and fallen angels. An Excalibur was stolen from every church. Those who stole them fled to Japan, and brought them to this city. "

The redhead put her hand on his forehead and took a deep breath. "It seems that my territory is full of incidents. So who stole the Excaliburs? "

"The Grigori."

The demon's eyes widened, surprised at the answer.

Impossible ... After all the Grigoris who were in this city were summarily executed, are not they?

"We know that the main culprit for the robbery of the Excaliburs is one of the leaders of the Grigori, Kokabiel."

Kokabiel ... One of the leaders of the fallen angels who survived the previous wars, since ancient times ...

"We sent exorcistic priests to this town in secret, but they were still being killed."

Xenovia said finally revealing the truth and then continued.

"Our request ... No ... Our order is to not have any demons intruding into the battle between us and the fallen angels in an attempt to recover the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere "

Rias' eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia spoke.

"That way of talking. Is it a restriction? Are you thinking we can collaborate with the fallen angels? That maybe we can join them to do something with the Excaliburs? "

"The headquarters think it is not impossible."

"We do not trust fallen demons and angels. We were ordered as if the sacred swords were taken from God Himself, the demons would also be happy to have it, would not they? After all it is a legendary weapon to kill them and of course the fallen angels can also profit from it. For these reasons, it would not be strange for them to form an alliance with you and that's why we are giving them a warning, if you form an alliance with the Kokabiel'll eliminate all of you, even though the younger sister of Maou you will not go unpunished. "

Xenovia said casually without worry.

"... If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have many connections with the superiors of the Church. So I'll say, we're not going to form an alliance with the fallen angels and I say that on behalf of the Gremory house. I'm not going to do something that will tarnish our Maou's name! "She said determinedly making her position clear, but Xenovia smirked.

"Fu. I'm glad to hear this, I had to warn you just in case Kokabiel is hiding in the city along with the three Excaliburs with your help, so on hearing this I was relieved, but if we formed an alliance even if temporary that would affect the balance of the three factions, especially if it is the younger sister of a Maou. "

After listening to Xenovia the redhead softened and took a deep breath and said.

"Where are the people of the Orthodox Church?"

The blue-haired girl broke the smile and said.

"They have a person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail. "

"So it's just you two? Do you want to recover the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen angels with only two of you? It's reckless. Are you trying to die? "

Rias said in surprise. But Irina and Xenovia said with firm eyes:

"Yes."

"I have the same opinion as Irina, but if possible I do not want to die. "

"... Did you come here to Japan prepared to die? Your faith is extreme, as usual."

"Do not talk bad about our beliefs, Rias Gremory."

"It may sound crazy, but the Church has decided that it would be better for us to eliminate the swords at once, rather than leave them in the hands of fallen angels. Our goal is to at least destroy the Excaliburs of the fallen angels, if to get that we have to die, that's fine, after all the only way to fight against the holy swords is with other holy swords. "

"And is that possible with only two of you?"

"Well, let's find out ..."

Xenovia answered without fear the question.

"You look confident. Do you have a secret weapon?

"Maybe. I'll leave it to your imagination."

"..."

"..."

After that the two just looked at each other, the conversation ended and the exorcists rose.

"Then excuse me. Come on, Irina. "

"So, you're not going to drink the tea? I can make you a snack. "

"Do not bother ... After all, I do not need anything that comes from demons"

The girl went away refusing the offer.

...

The girls investigated the divine trait of swords, and this trait led them straight to the farthest part of town, a village far away in the midst of dense forests completely inaccessible to modernity.

The place was devastated, the houses destroyed and it seemed that a long time ago a terrible battle had taken place, there was only one energy in that place and the two went towards it.

They found a man on his back, about six inches tall with short black hair stuck in a white social t-shirt beneath a black long-sleeved jacket, covering his hands with fine black gloves, and finally wore black social pants and black social shoes.

The front of him had a wooden cross and the remains of a person, so deteriorated that the two could not say the genre.

Finally the blue-haired woman pulls out the Excalibur that was on her back.

The Man looked at her sideways and faced the cross again.

"If you want to cut me with that ridiculous excuse of holy sword go ahead, but you will be wasting your time, just as you will not be able to hurt me I do not kill my brothers." Cold, uninteresting speech caught her by surprise.

The front of her was not a fallen angel, devil or even angel, but a human, a mere human.

"So what do you do in a place like this? And why does it have a divine aura? Are you the exorcist sent here in case we fail? "Xenovia asked putting the sword back under his back.

But he did not answer her question and simply said.

"In that place ten years ago one of the last battles between the three factions happened, the goal was to capture a human who had a somewhat peculiar sacred gear was the Eyes of Increased Perception."

"The holy seer?" Irina said almost to herself, but the man looked at her and said.

"Exactly, she could see snatches of the future, several possibilities of several parallel universes, so it was a coveted weapon among the supernatural and she was also my sister." He said at last this time staring at both of them.

"Caio Vega ..." The name escaped the mouth of the girl with brown hair, but she knew very well the holy seer, had been his only friend after they had moved from Japan, she always spoke of his brother, but never crossed Irina's mind that she would find him.

"I see so you know ... What is your name exorcist? "The boy looked at her directly.

"Shidou Irina," she replied.

"So I guess I do not need to say who's on the cross," the conversation came out harsh and low, but it was enough for the girl to tear.

"That's exactly how her life ended ... Tortured and killed with the consent of the three factions" This time both were surprised.

"Are you saying that God and the Angels compelled this massacre? "Xenovia said almost shouting, she took the fact as an insult.

"Yes, the three factions were ready to self-destruct and my sister's powers would become an imbalance in the forces, so it was decided that she needed to die, never sinned, never did anything against anyone, followed all the rules but anyway when she needed protection was delivered to make a sacrifice. "He said cold and continued.

"If she died, it was because she deserved it, or God would have saved her!" Xenovia replied nervously.

"God ... I understand no one said to you ..." He said with some sadness "God is dead, in the great war it was not only the kings who were gone, he was also killed" the revelation was said at once.

They had not yet fully understood what that meant, but over time the weight of his words crushed them.

Impossible ... He created this world has no way we continue to exist without him!" The girl responded to the height, practically spitting the words.

"It is the truth, heaven is now ruled by the angels, just as your church is by men things continue even if there is no meaning, the god that followed was gone thousands of years ago, but ahead of you there is another "This time he was approaching two.

"Are you calling yourself god? "Irina said perplexed.

The boy gave a cruel smile.

"Yes ... But I do not bring blessings, much less messages of love and compassion, I have come here to destroy the supernatural and to return man's control to himself."

He ceased to suppress his aura, the divine energy became so thick and dense that it was possible to see and even touch, yes, the front of the two existed a divine being, but at the same time human.

"Just like her, you were sent here to die."

They both knew deep inside that the man's words were true, but Irina wanted to know one thing yet.

"Caio Vega you still did not explain the reason that Lydia was hunted only at that moment ..." she asked seriously.

"Simple ... my sister had seen that in one of the alternative realities a human turns against the gods and kills all the supernatural, the sight of her was not so clear, but she could tell very well who it was ..." He replied looking at the cross again.

"It was you ..." Xenovia said quietly.

"Correct, my sister's visions were obscure and unclear increased sharpness and duration only when the probability of realizing it became larger, so she did not know that the trigger for this reality was to tell her superiors, in doing so she threw the world into it ".

"She would never betray his own brother" concluded Irina.

"In fact ... and in tears she told me everything and asked me to fulfill her vision, she even told me about this moment, where the two exorcists would look for the fragments of Excalibur Xenovia Quarta and Shidou Irina," he said in front of them .

"Bearer of the sacred sword Durandal and the future carrier of Excalibur, I think I have already made clear my intentions and my goals and I want to know now, are you with me or against me?" Finally he asked.

The two are among looked, knew of the seer sacred history could see and feel when someone was lying and there was no trace of it in the words of that man, the truth was that they had actually been sent to a suicide mission when they received the guidelines realize that.

But they would give their lives for their god and their beliefs, until they discovered today that they were nothing but lies told and repeated the only true was their god was dead.

But there was still the problem, how to deal with Kokabiel?

"If you are thinking about Kokabiel and the sacred swords, know that I have already taken care of everything and the five fragments are currently with me and the fallen angel dead." As if he could read their minds, the boy answered his doubts.

"Your answers? "He remade the question.

Irina was the first to speak after all, his childhood friend had been duped by demons and turned into one, faith was the only thing keeping her firm but to know the truth and as a woman she followed the example died she finally said.

"I'm with you!" In a loud tone and kneel in front of him.

Xenovia did not take long and reached the same conclusion and the same words and gestures friend joins the man.

He smiles and says.

"So ... together, we will return control of human life to humans, it will be a cruel war, but in the end mankind will be free."

...

It was an ordinary day, nothing seemed out of place, the students were coming in like the devils who attended school, but a strange figure stood out from the students unlike the others the man of about 180cm with short black hair spiked, wearing a social shirt under a black long-sleeved jacket, covering his hands with fine black gloves and finally wearing black social trousers and black social shoes.

But it was only when he entered the gate that everyone felt the size of the threat that was ahead of them.

Immediately the student council stood in front of him.

Eight demons were in front of him, fully armed and prepared to fight in front of them Sona Sithri, adjusting his glasses and ignoring the aura of power that emanated from the mysterious man she says.

"What a man who stinks blood like you do here? "The man kept his posture, but this time he looked at her with a cruel smile.

"I came to collect the debt, you did not follow my warnings and stayed in my territory, I gave you two months' notice, although you are still here challenging me."

"You have no idea what is about to make human, disappear and I'm going to let that offense go," she said earnestly as the man looked into her eyes.

"A really know who I'm talking Sitris daughter and I fear that you may not avoid this fight." He finally begins to approach the group.

The blonde positions himself in front of the group and activates his sacred gear, the small gauntlet forms in his right hand and the Vritra dragon lines completely cover the human in front of them.

But as the power the dragon absorbed passed into Saji's body immediately his ears, eyes, nose began to bleed.

"What !?" His body was in pieces inside the huge load of energy destroyed everything, the gauntlet undid and the boy fell.

"The Prison Dragon Vritra, I understand why you self-destruct is true that your power can restrict the target, but not only that it also absorbs, your body simply cannot hold so much power at once" Said looking at the Boy bleeding on the floor.

When they saw their fallen companion, they all went up to him, unorganized, unsuccessful, and the worst, not caring about spectators. They could finally erase those parts of their minds when they wiped the ground with that worm.

The first to approach were Tomoe with his speed of Knight and Ruruko with his determination to avenge his companion.

Performing a strong top-down attack with the Katana to the enemy's chest, the red-haired girl was surprised when the sword struck as it seemed to have lighter.

Of course, the sword broke in the middle, the mere fact that the sword came into contact with the man's hands made it break in pieces, he did not retaliate, but with his right hand he grabbed her chin and made her face him.

"I understand another reincarnated human, what a waste ..." The man said low to himself, finally the pawn approaches and punches the man's ribs by taking advantage of his supposed low guard.

"Gah!" The man simply nudged the girl's belly using his idle limb and the blow did not even come close to him, the girl placed both hands under the area that received the blow and began to salivate.

Bastard! "The Knight tries to pull away and continue the attack, but the hand that just stroked hers chin was toward the back of her head and forced her to the ground, the impact was more than necessary to crack the skull leaving her unconscious.

"And another fell," he said ironically adjusting his gloves and slowly moving forward in less than a minute almost half of his subordinates were passed out and the man did not even have a scratch.

"That-" When she would ask the question the man moved instantly putting his right hand on her lips "Listen well child my name Vega, Caio Vega and after today it will be over, the kingdom of demons under men finally will come to an end, I'll talk to you later. "The strong pushes made her lose her center of gravity, the man had hit her head on the floor.

"How did I lose ..." the weak voice was not told to anyone in particular was only a last thought a truly curious doubt.

When Rias came to the rescue it was already too late Sona and her subordinates were already fainting and subdued, the man was sitting under the body of his childhood friend, she had no reaction.

"So the Crimson-Hair Ruin Princess finally came? "The man got up and positioned himself for another fight this time, that would be the last.

"Do not underestimate him, attack with all your might and do not break any." But seeing the divine aura that the man possessed, Yuuto completely ignored the advice of his master and created in his hands his Holy Eraser.

"How did he stop my most powerful sword with only his hands !?" Kiba Yuuto was astonished the mere human stopped his sacred demon sword with his hands.

Disarming Yuuto, the man moved so fast that even the rider did not see him, he struck a strong punch in the chest of the blond making him lose air, ending with an elbow in the back of the neck.

The blonde fell to his knees and did not move any more, while the man merely adjusted the fine black gloves and struck a strong kick towards his face, being blocked by the rook of Rias with the guard in cross, but the force was so much that broke completely to hers defensive appearance.

Her arms seemed to have broken, the force of the blow was enough to take both off the ground and throw them into the air.

"Koneko-chan" the pervert moved by taking advantage of his opponent's supposed lack of attention but, the man kept his back to the Sekiryuutei as if he was not able to hurt him.

The boy's anger made him continue, but the aura of the human and his sudden glance toward Issei made the boy stop, the fear taking hold of his body he just kept standing there.

"Can not you even move? Then stay there and I will end your suffering. "Turning, the enemy prepared to deliver the final blow, but at that moment a strong lightning struck him, throwing Issei out of his reach.

The force of the blow was such that the ground around began to break, the nearby trees caught fire instantly and the school wall fell to the ground, the blow concerned almost cost Rias Queen life.

"Impossible! His energy has not diminished at all ... ". That was what the thunder priestess realized shortly after fainting.

"Self destruction? What idiocy ... not even suicidal tactics are capable of stopping me, it's the sad reality you're completely outmatch " He simply started moving toward the last remaining limbs.

The nun, the dragon and finally the last king Rias.

Slow steps and without showing any feeling, however the man gave a cruel smile.

"After so many years ruling and enslaving humans, death would be a very easy punishment for you, I already have in mind what will be the punishment of such cunning beings." Quickly the last remaining man positions himself in front of the girls.

"Damn, I'm going to finish you here!" He shouted as loudly as he could, placing the dragon's arm in front of him.

**BOOST! **

**BOOST! **

**BOOST!**

Sacred Gear responded to the call and every step forward that the villain moved a round of 3 boost seemed to intensify the power that the boy carried, after all the closer the entity became more apparent the difference between the powers.

And after dozens of boosts, finally the man was ahead of him even after having increased his powers so many times, why still seemed to have such a big difference? Issei felt like a little cherry leaf in an ocean.

"I do not need to go through you, your body can not move anymore, I'm truly surprised that I can still stand, but ..." when he was going to continue his speech he finally noticed the boy's eyes were lifeless, the rounds Intensive power knocked him out, so he put his hands on the boy's shoulder and pushed him almost without using any force, causing him to fall.

The nun could not hide her tears and her despair, despite the pain she clung strongly to the cross she carried with her.

"I see, you also abandoned your humanity to stand beside the demons, holy priestess? "He seemed truly sad, placed his hands on the fragile girl belly and dealt a strong hand closed blow that almost crossed her instantly knocking her out.

**"I surrender! Please do not hurt me, I leave town, you can have her, just please let me go! Hand me over to my brother, you can keep them just let me go. **" The girl's screams of despair made him win the attention of his cold eyes.

"No ... You did not understand disgusting demon fate awaiting your peerage and his fellow demons has already been decided, will serve as an example for the 3 factions, humanity will be free of all supernatural, you will pay for the atrocities you committed, but it will not be I who shall decide your fate, but the inhabitants of that city. "

Rias was puzzled, her mind still had not understood the meaning of those words, but her body did, fear spread, tears began to flow, and the boy took the little leash from his pockets and gently placed it on the redhead.

With the movement of his index finger he tore all hers clothes, without strength the woman simply kept silent and the man began to laugh.

"I understand, all creatures witnessing the impending defeat do the same, turn off the mind to continue to survive, do not you have anything else to say Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess? No contest or even attempted escape? "But the girl did not answer anything, her lost gaze staring at the man, the mind had really shut down.

/

The two exorcists had already done what had been ordered, had taken control of the main economic and political leaders of the city, revealed themselves and showed their power and spoke about the new leadership of the city, those who disagreed were summarily killed by them.

Residents and visitors were gathered with the help of the military forces were in the center of the city.

A large stage was prepared with a gleaming throne where Vega was sitting, just as Tanya used to do cross-legged and with right hand resting his chin, he waited patiently until everyone was in order.

When the commotion stopped, he stood up and said.

"Today is a new chapter for mankind after all, his messiah has finally returned and with him my brothers the revolution must also arrive, I believe that for most the supernatural is only fantasy, legend and tales, but my friends he is real and exist".

The population was astonished.

"Demons, Yokais, Angels and among other creatures that live among us, controlling our lives in an indirect way and enslaving mankind, But from now on, you will be the masters of ingenuity."

With a flick of their fingers, several policemen brought with them a group of what looked like naked women at first, but the demon's wings made them astonished, all of them possessed a dazzling beauty, and some of them were tearing with the humiliation of being exposed in front of so many people.

"Yes friends, these were your owners, those who took advantage of your weaknesses, I will let you choose their destiny, each of you can do what you want, however you want and as much as you want, consider as a gift, my Welcome gift to you, enjoy. "

The peerage of the two friends in a moment was taken by the enraged population, the chains prevented them from defending or manifesting their magical powers, the man turned his back and left the stage, there was nothing else to do he would not watch that spectacle, he had to organize himself for the attack that would come.

The two assistants followed, the die was cast and a war against the demons had finally started and the city of Kuoh would be the front line.

The war was inevitable and for the time being those three were the front lines of the city's defense and revolution, the acts of March 17 would never be forgotten, it would be a war of the supernatural against humanity.

From the top the woman smiled, yes that was what she wanted, a fun world to watch she did well to choose it, the world would be thrown into darkness and wars again.


	4. The Awakening of the True Brutal King(F)

Notes:

Well, from what I read in the reviews it will not be a problem to do as I planned initially ... which made me very excited! Thank you!

There will be a great update of content in the third chapter and details as it was originally thought, I will notify when it is updated what will probably happen together with the fifth chapter ...

Well basically that's it.

In Kuoh there were several buildings and shopping centers was a very economically living city and now would be the center of the revolution, where mortals would once again oppose the gods.

Kuoh tower, the only skyscraper in the city was the main base of the defenders of the city, at the time inhabited only by the two exorcists and the self-proclaimed god, occupying the upper floors.

The place was extremely luxurious, which greatly impressed the two exorcists who were accustomed to hard beds and cold food, now lived in extremely comfortable suites, bathed in jacuzzis, possessed the best that humanity could offer.

But what intrigued the two was still the coolness that this man drove all this, did not let himself be carried away by luxury, rarely smiled, kept an indifferent face and most of the time was in the training room that was underground.

The old garage was remodeled and transformed into a giant training room that was able to withstand the impacts and abnormal power it possessed, with some interesting appliances like the increased gravity chamber, which could simulate a gravity up to 500 times greater than from the earth.

Of course, even for him the limit was still out of the question, his training was only able to withstand a gravity 6 times higher, but if he used his sacred gear could withstand up to 60 times.

He was always the first to rise and the last to rest, the three days that passed together revealed a calm and indifferent man, despite the horrors he carried out and the completely cruel methods.

However, when they saw that he never committed or even ordered such acts merely leaving the judgment to the masses or even giving himself the job of watching, the two came to trust him and

to understand the feelings that guided him.

And ... they somehow began to admire him, after all he defied all supernatural and remained steadfast in the city and at the highest point.

On the morning of the fourth day when both were preparing to eat breakfast, but they saw an abnormal scene, in the three days they lived there they never saw the man having coffee or even receiving someone, so the presence of the blonde frightened them, that the two of them decided to observe the situation from afar.

The blonde was dressed in a short black skirt and a blazer with the strange symbol that the two could not identify, she was sitting on his lap humming as she watched the man eat breakfast.

The man was shirtless and only wearing green sweatpants he wore to train, his eyes seemed to have a different brightness, and he had a slight smile.

"It had been so long since I ate something so good ... Thanks Le Fay" he said after finishing the dish.

"Yes, I know I'm very good at cooking ... What I want to know is, have not you missed me? "She threw the question into his eyes, the man however, did not answer her just stroked her hair.

"What do you have to tell me about Khaos Brigade, that's why you left, is not it?" The blonde just caressed the man's hands and finally said.

"Cao Cao began to act alone and was cornered, eventually neglecting the strength of Khaos Brigade, much because of your show in Kuoh ... now probably they are fighting against Rizevim under the direct orders of Ophis." When the blonde finished he got up from the table, the mage ran to the entrance to the hall and blocked the path.

"You can not go there ... it was Cao Cao's fault for being an idiot." But the man continued walking toward the corridor, which made the blonde talk even louder.

"You will be facing practically the entire Khaos Brigade alone ..." But her concern did not stop him, the man just stroked her chin and said.

"We need allies to be able to fight for humanity, only my strength will not be enough, besides that if I do not go to them they will go here ... The Ophis dimension is uninhabited and I prefer to fight there than here".

She just collects her arms and looks down, Vega passes by her and is not surprised to see the two exorcists standing in the hallway, going towards his room.

But before entering the room, the man said.

"I'll be leaving in ten minutes Le Fay" He enters the room, the living room is silent, the blonde who was usually a lively person was nervous, she hugged herself and her face could not hide her sadness.

How would he win against so many enemies?

How could he get out alive?

It was a return trip ...

So why does not he listen?

The time passed and these questions did not leave her alone and when she found herself, the man was already ready in front of her in his combat clothes, his gaze changed dramatically when he saw her in that situation, the seriousness that he passed was replaced by sadness.

"When we return I promise you that I will listen to all your complaints, but please take me there first." He asked her, the girl then wiped her tears and looked at the man in front of her.

"You're going to listen to whatever I want to say to you, let's talk for hours ... So at least remember that ..." She said putting on her big hat and invoking her staff, the man approached her and smiled.

Xenovia also approached her, she had changed and she was in the clothes she wore at the time that she was an exorcist, in her right hand the strong brilliance of Durandal illuminating the whole room.

"I'm going too ..." The man just nodded and in a matter of seconds they disappeared.

Leaving Irina behind.

Interlude 1-1

There was not much information about Caio Vega, recruited to be part of Khaos Brigade, is the only human to have neither a Sacred Gear nor be a descendant of a great hero, but the same was pointed out by Ophis herself.

The other members of the organization did not respect it and it was considered as just one of the toys that Ophis usually acquired, but these findings changed when its first mission was assigned.

Attacking the city of Agreas in the underworld, the initial plan was simply to rescue possible allied demons trapped in the place, after all the high-ranking demons would give a fervent fight and eventually serve as reinforcements the cause.

But the result of the attack was unbelievable, the human alone reduced everything to ashes, demons, yokals, weapons, research, everything ...

Thousands died in what was to be simply a mass escape became a stage for the death of dozens, he had ignored the mission and thrown himself into an unprecedented killing.

And it was thus that the man had his head put to the prize and became known as 'Brutal King' the city that hovered in the skies of the underworld was thrown back to the ground and this almost caused a war between the 3 factions again, fact that some eyewitnesses claimed that the man who had done all this had no characteristics of any of the factions.

It was hard to believe, but much was speculated that he would be a human.

When Ophis and the chiefdoms of the Khaos Brigade learned of the chaos and destruction they imprisoned him immediately, after all it was inconceivable, a human who does not follow orders and causes such great damage.

But he did not stay for long, destroying his prison and escaping.

The desert of red earth was full of rocks and great depressions, the sky revealed that the landscape was of another world, because instead of the blue sky the place was purple, the world of the dragon of the infinite was cold and uninhabitable, that landscape was the same in all its extension.

The gray-haired man amused himself fighting the heroes, unfortunately those men can not defeat him, much less survive, now that they have rebelled against the organization the orders of Ophis were expressed.

'We do not need fools who can not follow orders, kill them all'

Cao Cao's revolution, encouraged by the events of Kuoh he rebels against his masters in the organization along with his team composed exclusively of descendants of great heroes of humanity.

But the demon they were facing was no less than a direct descendant of Lucifer himself, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, a fine fighter, mage and strategist ... sweeping the ground with humans.

"I thought that descending of famous heroes would give a good fight, but I think I overestimated humanity." With his right hand he prepared the sphere of energy pointing towards the fallen heroes.

The orb goes toward them, but at that moment it materializes three individuals, one man and two women, the man wore a black blazer, underneath a white cotton shirt, black sweatpants and black gloves.

The taller woman with short blue hair stood out for the intimidating aura of her weapon, the sacred sword Durandal, dressed in a white overcoat that covered her close to the thighs she prepared, leaving the sword pointed at the demon.

The blonde kept behind them, wore a typical witch's hat, a blue cape, black skirt, and a beige blazer with the Golden Dawn insignia.

The man rebounds the ball, which falls thousands of meters after his target causing a gigantic explosion, the gray-haired man smiles, in front of him was the most wanted man in the world.

"Oh! I see Vega is finally here, "the demon crossed his arms and looked directly at the human in front of him.

"Rizevim ..." matching the look the human stood in the fighting position, just like Xenovia and said.

"Le Fay, come back only when you can get enough energy for mass teleportation," the blonde nodded and quickly disappeared, leaving them both behind.

"The human who reduced Agreas to ashes ... Interesting will be a good warm-up to face the false maous, show me the power that humanity possesses!" He shouted and increased his power to the limit the aura and the energy generated made difficult to observe his movements and in moments he was already before them.

Vega's eyes were not surprised, he had seen the movement quite clearly, using the forearm blocked the strong punch he shot against Xenovia, but the force of the attack was too great throwing him away.

Without wasting time the devil hit a kick in the belly of the blue-haired girl pulling her way and heading towards her main target, but when she approached took two quick right punches, which made him move away.

The force was enough to make the demon close the left eye leaving him vulnerable, the impact of the strong elbow pushed away the dust that had been lifted from the previous attack, yet the man smiled.

"Weak, very weak ..." the demon had defended the blow at the last moment and fought back with a right-wing counterattack on the human's chest and ending with a kick in the face, taking Vega's feet off the ground.

But at that moment he positioned his body upside down, propping him up with both hands on the ground and attacking Rizevim with both legs on his face with everything he had, though the strength he employed only made him move a few inches.

But it was enough for the boy to continue the attack, executing a series of punches in the belly with all the forces, a strong creep making him lose the center of gravity and splicing everything with a strong punch in the back while the same was still in the air .

"Xenovia!" The exorcist came from above with a strong vertical cut, but at that moment there was a loud cry.

The demon opened all its wings, 12 demonic wings and cut the exorcist by destroying his overcoat and throwing her away again, he looked down and saw the human.

"Damn ... And to think that I'm going to have to fight seriously against a mere human ... I decay a lot" this time he moved too fast, the human's muscular memory made him defend himself in a cross, but even so he took the right punch on his chin, which made him lower his arms.

The devil's rapid left attacks took over the environment and plucked blood from Vega's nose, which had not yet recovered from the previous attack, he closed his right hand and prepared the blow.

"Disappear!" When the punch was to connect the human dodges inches to the left and the blow just scratches his face and he responds with a hook on the graying's chin to push him away.

Even though he had fought back, he was panting and the blows he received had worked, so much that his body was shaking, his nose was broken, and his blood was dripping.

"Was this the power that allowed you to destroy Agreas? I think I gave a lot of credit to the current generation of demons. "And again instantly he executed a punch in the belly of Vega throwing him against the archipelago of rocks.

"Argh!" The pain briefly erased him, the force of the blow was so great that he could swear that his back had been destroyed when he fell on the rocks, he was stuck in the rock and he did not have enough strength to detach himself.

When he opened his eyes to his surprise, Rizevim was already ahead of him performing another punch in the same place, burying him even deeper into the rock, his eyes lost their color and it looked like he had finally been knocked out.

"Your meddling was unexpected, but the result is the same, just as all humans who do not follow the gods, die" he formed the small orb of energy in his hand and shot under the rock.

**"God´s King´s Fist"** The rock was destroyed along with the orb and the demon was forced to move away, the sudden increase of power frightened him and made the rocks close to the human simply disintegrate and his aura became visible.

'Now I have to control this power, my body can not handle a load higher than 1%, I hope to be enough'

"Idiot! Sacred Gears do not work on me. " Upon seeing such power the demon smiled, after all there was a worthy opponent at last, the activation of the Fist of the King God was felt in all the dimension.

"That's the same as before ... this power is familiar to me ... you gained my human attention" from your throne Ophis got up and headed toward the battlefield.

Keeping his instance and raising the power level to the maximum possible without going beyond the 1% barrier, the aura intensified and he applied a quick movement with his right hand open, the attack was actually a strong gust of wind that struck the face of the devil.

Using the additional speed gained he accompanied the demon and struck him with a heavy blow to the face, continued with another gust of wind pushing him away, the attacks did significant damage to the demon, leaving him bewildered.

"Disappear Rizevim!" The strong kick in the chest followed by the onslaught on the back threw the demon hard against the rocks and followed him to finally finish the enemy, but the small figure appeared in front of him and he stepped back instantly.

Using a strong leap backwards and back to his initial instance of fighting, the human was nervous that was an enemy he could not overcome ... not at his current level.

Undoing the attack, his body completely loses his aura and the heavy fatigue almost makes him fall to his knees, but this was not the best time to show weakness so he remained firm.

**Vega POV**

To take a chance against her I will have to use the **God´s King´s Fist** again ...

-Xenovia! On guard, I'll take care of Ophis you focus on surviving, Le Fay should not take much longer.

"Do you think you can handle me?" "Ignoring the teasing, I prepare my body for extreme charge of energy, there is a reason why not using this technique often my body still cannot withstand so much energy**. **

**"Maybe my body will hold on! King God Fist Partial Release 2%" **The huge load of energy taking over my body was as if the energy tried to expand, my muscles seemed to explode, my heart beat faster and my vision blurred.

The released energy was destroying everything around the small rocks were hurled up and for the first time Ophis saw me with different eyes, yes she was surprised.

But my muscles twitched and my bones were about to break, I removed my shirt and blazer destroyed, I tasted blood in my mouth, but with that, with that power I'm going to be able to fight head-on with it.

"IT'S NOW OPHIS!" The cry and the strong leap that I gave to approach happened in a matter of milliseconds, the force that I used in the act destroyed the rock that I was under my feet and in the next moment, I was already ahead of her.

The strong punch hit her chin well, but it was like hitting a wall of pure concrete felt that the bones of my hand almost broke, she smiles corner while I was still struggling to continue the attack.

**"3%! "**

Finally with the additional power I managed to lift her chin and continued the sequence of blows, kicks, punches, elbows and knees, after a strong right cross I was able to give a strong left punch in her belly.

My whole body trembled, but it was my only chance, I needed to continue the attack the dragon opened his eyes on her human form and tried to hit my face with her nails, I dodged flexing my trunk back as an answer I positioned myself and struck a heavy blow using both legs on her face.

The shock threw her away, the trees and stones were not able to stop her body the force used was simply too great it just stopped when it hit the distant volcano, which exploded soon after.

The fatigue caught me the next moment, my arms and legs were destroyed was like beating on pure concrete, I lost the ability to stand and I simply knelt and my arms became static.

My mind was turning off, the only thing my ears listened to was the strong beating of my heart, I hear my hearing and the other senses were destroyed by the strength of Sacred Gear.

Blood through the fingers, arms and nose even my vision became blurred, it was idiotic I used much more than my body could stand and that was the punishment, but surely I must have incapacitated the dragon long enough to run away.

"Amazing ... So that's his real power ... And to think he's fighting on an equal footing against Ophis" Xenovia was incredulous, but had already noticed the man in front of him had already given everything and was finished .

But the dragon of the infinite would not give up only for this and quickly exiting the sea of lava, trying to find me she looks in all directions.

When she finally notices me right in front of her, she performs a strong cut with her left hand, I dodge using the floor as a support and leap to her back and perform a strong punch with my left hand.

The speed was enough that she could not defend herself and her body was thrown forward, but after a few meters she recovers and advances towards me with her magic-fortified wrist.

I just tilted my head to the right side and her blow went blank I mended with a strong hook on her chin lifting her lightly off the floor and continuing with a strong kick in the chest making her retreat.

Taking advantage of this small chance again I went up, I was faster and my movements were more precise, different from Ophis I was a well trained fighter and I trained with the fists my whole life.

So despite being much weaker than her, I can hold my position and attack, my fists were on fire, after all the blow I hit her was like attacking a concrete wall, it was far from breaking.

This time she simply cut the air before I was close enough, causing a powerful burst of energy to come my way, in my normal state I would have taken the blow in full.

But the Fist of the King God does not only increase strength or spiritual power like the Welsh dragon's boost, but the speed, reasoning time, vision, hearing and so I could see the movements more precisely and I could predict the attack .

I jumped about 50 meters, I did not calculate my additional strength and it would cost me a little, the gravity would pull me back and it would take about half a second to fall under her, I positioned my body and prepared the attack.

While falling I prepared the blow, with the knees together I fell under the nape of the dragon making it stay on the ground, the force of the blow was so great that a great crater was made, the little strength that had remained to me was enough to get up and take a leap strong enough to get out of the crater.

I almost lost my balance when my feet hit the floor, I was panting 3% of my total power was much more than I could control, so the sweat, the blood and the fact that my whole body trembled was another way of see that I had already crossed the line.

My body lost its strength and I went back to base form.

And patiently the woman came out of the crater, no scratching or bruising on the body, the blows I gave with all my strength were only slight touches and they seemed only to have soiled their clothes with sand and stones.

"It was amazing, it had been so long since anyone could remember what it was like to live," she said with some admiration, which made me smile a little, which she noticed in a moment and continued.

"But this power you have acquired is still far above your body's capabilities, even though your potential is far greater than any supernatural creature, it is still impossible to release it." As she said it, I saw how a small drop of blood flowed her nose.

"Even so, I must praise you for being able to hurt me, for that reason I will give you a chance to survive and take these filthy humans, if you can survive the next attack you will be free! "She said and started to fly high, when she got about 100 yards away, she closed her right hand and concentrated a powerful energy and when it opened a small orb of energy began to fall slowly.

"And to think that you can really achieve my silence ... But for your audacity to challenge me I am going to destroy you and your humans, the Khaos Brigade does not need such undisciplined beings."

The strong energy that came to me awoke me to the present, I forced my muscles and bones destroyed, above me a energy enough to obliterate all my companions.

Evasion was useless even if I deviated we would be caught in the blast and nothing of Le Fay yet ...

"Fist of the King God partial activation 3% ... And ... A ... Divine Lamina! "

The sudden explosion of energy destroyed what was left in my body my mind was distant and felt as if my vision were shattered, my right hand began to concentrate my attack.

50 meters.

The orb was slowly coming towards us, but the Divine blade was not ready yet, and I could see the despair of my companions around.

"Blade !"

The energy begins to expand and escape between my fingers.

25 meters

The orb was so close that the ground began to be sucked in by her, Xenovia and the others were beginning to float, I understand it is a gravity-based attack practically a black hole.

**"Divine!"**

The attack took with it a large part of my consciousness and drove away all those who were close to me in a 40-meter radius, the force of the attack was so great that it began to push the orb away.

The energy sword went toward the orb.

35 meters

"Oh! Interesting kid "she opens her hands a little and the attack seemed to have doubled in strength and started to come our way again.

Not even with the Fist of God King in 3% can I avoid the attack, I need to increase even more.

"4%!" My muscles explode I feel the blood completely covering my limbs, but I can not rest yet not before giving back the attack.

45 meters

"How long will this body hold up? "She laughs increasing the force of the attack further pushing me again.

What a force ... but why am I doing this? Would not it be better to just let the attack hit me? After all I can not even feel my body anymore ... Who is she? Who are you? And who the hell am I?

**God's King's Fist**

The words were simply in my head as if they were the only important things and so I repeated.

"**God's King's Fist**" when those words came out of my mouth the number five came up ... and I felt the need to repeat it.

**"5%! "**

And instantly I was taken, the skin of my right arm was ripped out by the aura and I saw once more how the orb moved away and I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again I was in a field of roses.

The wind cut my body like sharp blades, looking up I saw the reddish sky and the clouds were hazy, just like that day, it was only when a hair of brown hair passed me that I noticed the figure right in my front.

The woman in a long black overcoat had her back to me, she just stared at me, not impressed at all, that end was predictable, was she who asked him for something impossible.

"Nee-san" was like a whisper and she did not even bother to respond, the force of the wind increased even further away from her, but this time he caught the ground as the wind cut through his body.

"Nee-san!" This time he screamed at everything he had, the woman looked at him again and said.

"Are you feeling the wind? Can you see that rose garden? This will be the result of your walk ... After killing all those creatures you will end up here and you will be consumed by this place ... "She said with some sadness.

He held fast, even after he felt such pain he started to walk towards her, the brown haired woman turned and faced him.

"Can you still keep your promise and follow those steps? "The question gave him a new gas and this time he ran even though the whole body was cut off by the wind, even if in the end he was alone, he would not regret it.

"What the hell is nee-san talking about? I will keep my promise even if I have to kill each of them with my own hands, even if this body is destroyed in the process and even if I end up in this landscape ... I will continue. "

She gives a cold smile and looks back at the landscape.

"I see ... so I'm waiting for you ...".

When I recovered consciously, the black sphere was already right before me, the force employed in the Divine blade was not enough to keep moving.

It does not help if I keep increasing in one and one it will adapt and get stronger so this time I'm going to use a power so strong that it will be impossible for the orb to remain firm.

"King ..." I said almost whispering after all it was a trip with no return probably my way would end here "God" I could not kill all the supernatural but at least the flames of the revolution are lit "Fist".

And finally I looked at the ball again and said.

**"20%"**

Everything was destroyed and the sphere was superimposed as if it were nothing, reaching even Ophis at that moment I saw the corner Le Fay had finally arrived, I could not stand and fall.

**Interlude 1-2**

The circle of reincarnation shone again for the Gremory, this time the reincarnated human being was considered a taboo, something neither faction should use, something that should be forbidden, but the events of Kuoh made the demons act.

After all, if they could somehow have control of one of the ten most powerful they could manage to stifle the revolution and acquire a completely new force on their side.

Lydia Vega, the bearer of the mystical eyes of clairvoyance, but not only that, just as her eyes foreshadowed the future, they could manipulate space and time, abilities which, as human, she could never manifest.

But now it would be different, all the technology and demonic magic was completely focused and geared to bring back life, the divine seer.

/

All fighting powers so far.

Vega Heavy Suppressed = 5

Shidou Irina = 300

Xenovia Quarta = 320

Issei boosted gear (zero boost) = 150

Issei boosted gear (Boost x5) = 750

Issei boosted gear (Breaking Limit) = 1.500

Rias = 300

Akeno = 280

Koneko(normal state) = 190

Koneko (Nekomata) = 270

Kiba = 210

Vega Less Suppressed = 2.000

Sona = 290

Average Human = 5

Rizevim Lucifer Supressed = 3.000

Rizevim Lucifer Less Supressed = 5.000

Rizevim Lucifer (Normal State) = 15.000

Vega (Normal State Full Power) = 8.420

Vega (King God Fist 1% Suppressed) = 28.420

Vega (King God Fist 1%) = 58.940

Rizevim Lucifer (Normal State Full Power) 75.000

Vega (King God Fist 1% Full Power) = 80.000

Ophis Heavy Suppressed = 500.000

Vega (King God Fist 2% Full Power) = 400.000

Vega (King God Fist 3% Body Destruction) 620.000

Vega (King God Fist 4% Heavy Body Destruction) 780.000

Ophis Suppressed = 1.000.000

Vega (King God Fist 5% Heavy Mind Destruction) 900.000

Vega (Miracle King God Fist 20%) 8.000.000.

Vega (Post Ophis Battle) = 0.5

Endnotes

Well this chapter was more focused on the fights and formation of the new faction, the battle against Ophis is necessary to evolve the other characters, since the main villain will be disabled for a long time.

Say what you think!


	5. The Battle for Kuoh(1)

Notes

The following chapter contains scenes of public humiliation and moral degeneration read with this in mind ...

The Battle for Kuoh(1)

The first thing I felt when I regained consciousness was the taste of blood in my mouth, the mucus and pain of my wounds came soon after, then the deafening sound of the screams and the metal pounding against each other and finally I saw, the field of endless battle, death and the reincarnation of beings.

And in front of me the figure I've gotten used to seeing ... Tania watched me with a certain disdain, sitting on her throne with her feathers crossed, she says.

"You're an idiot, used the 'Fist of the King of God' in an irresponsible way and challenged Ophis the dragon of the infinite the second most powerful entity of this universe ... I had to withdraw your soul from the body so that it had some chance of survive after all that. "

"Where are we?" I said, still recovering.

"In Asura, one of the six hells of Buddhism, where beings that defy the gods fight each other for eternity, the end of the day there will be only one standing.". The woman then stands up and walks slowly towards me.

Holding my chin she forces me to look her in the eyes.

"Your role is to make this world a fun place to watch for me not to be suicidal, what you did with your body was completely useless, you would never be able to win that way, maybe here in Asura you realize that even that vanquish your enemy if you can not fight the others will have been a useless victory." She says seriously looking me in the eyes, I look away and ask.

"And the battle against Ophis how it ended?"

The woman let go of my chin and turned her back saying.

"Ophis kept the promise and let you and those ridiculous excuses of heroes flee, but as you can imagine the demons are already well advanced in planning an invasion of Kuoh for the Rias and Sona rescues, I suspect they will attack in the next five days".

I stand up and walk casually toward her, the woman turns around and says.

"Every day that you spend in Asura, only a minute passes in the real world if it were you would stay here training your mind and soul learning once and for all to value your miserable life, I got tired of you Vega, Good luck in the Asura "And so it disappears without a trace.

The life in the Asura was difficult and incessant, each demon that I defeated five others appeared in his place, as powerful or more than Rizevim himself, each of them had a peculiarity and used different weapons to attack, there was no concept of honor or fair fight here.

I could be attacked at any time while sleeping, while eating or fulfilling his physiological needs, the fights had no interruption and there was no common rule that everyone there followed was an endless savagery to achieve Asura.

But I still did not understand why, but it was relatively simple who won the title of Asura got one more chance in the reincarnation cycle and returned to the plane of the living, forgetting everything that had happened here.

Thus, the whole experience of struggle and acquired skills were wasted because of this, there never was an Asura champion on the level of the living who realized this and somehow managed to awaken the powers and experience gained here.

But in my case it will be different, I already have a body to return and my previous experiences here will not be overwritten since I will not enter the cycle of reincarnation, I understand ... Tania wanted to give me a useful advantage to fight in fact I should not worry about others, at the moment I need more strength to protect them and ensure that my sister's wish comes true.

/

"He is in a critical state even spending my mana to the extreme I could not heal him, the wounds and the mental damage after some time return to the body" Le Fay said with some disgust, from the moment they returned home she is trying her best to get the man to wake up.

Next to her were the two exorcists, Xenovia had been left out of the fight against Ophis and the Khaos Brigade was unable to act when the dragon of infinity entered the battle.

After the final clash when she was overwhelmed by Caio's attack everyone was astonished, after all the dragon had suffered severe damage, his skin was well charred and his clothes in tatters for a moment everyone thought that Ophis had been defeated, but in the following moment the body began to regenerate and in seconds was unscathed.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw the man who had achieved such a feat, the man destroyed his body to gain enough power to overcome his limits, even if she had not taken the fight seriously, even though she did not use even 10% of her powers for a brief moment a human overcame Ophis strength and so he would be useful to hers plans.

So she fulfilled the promise and allowed the traitors in her party to flee even to Vali's faction following them, in his words "Where there is a fight and a decent opponent is where I want to be."

At the present time the rebels have dramatically increased their numbers, incorporating the Vali team and the Heroes Team to their rankings, the city still maintained a semblance of peace, but with the warnings of surrender that the demons sent by the TVs and radios alerting to retaliations and war, peace began to slowly crumble.

Citizens in fear of the isolated war that might occur in Kuoh crowded into the thousands in the tower where their guardians stood, demanding immediate peace and liberation for the captured leaders.

But what they did not know was that there was no such thing as peace between demons and the inhabitants of Kuoh, after all the descendants of the Maous were violently abused by the population on the first day of the occupation and in fact remain, Irina when she was alone searched for the whereabouts of each of the demons that were thrown at the mercy of the population.

It was shortly after lunch during the heavy rain of autumn, the girl put on her exorcist coat along with the Excalibur Mimic and started towards the demons, after all she had to see with their own eyes the fate of each of them.

The first to be found would be Queen of Rias, Akeno Himejima and the vision was not the best, the place where she was stinky, her clothes were completely torn, only kept the small pieces of cloth that still insisted on covering parts of the thigh for some reason under the young woman's head had two cat ears that appeared to be part of a costume along with the tail, there were several bruises on the belly and cuts on the face, she was covered by a viscous liquid which the young exorcist couldn't identify, the woman's eyes were lifeless and she stared at the floor.

Irina had been stunned by the sight, although she had seen many horrors since she became an exorcist had never seen anything like it, it was cruel and it looked like it had been made by demons the girl could never have imagined that such cruelty was made by human hands.

In arranging her thoughts and finally deciding to approach she was surprised, a homeless man was watching the demon glimpsing it as if it were a precious gift, his ragged clothes exuding a terrible stench of alcohol as he stood in front of her, the man's hair were dirty and carried a small dagger with him, when he sees the exorcist immediately stands and starts to scream.

"What do you want here? You want to take my wife away from me, too? Respond !? "The man was aggressive and completely out of his mind as he shouted pointed the dagger to the face of the invader, Irina was astonished and had no reaction the beggar then saw the sacred sword on the back of the woman and at the same time kept the dagger and put his 'wife' on his shoulder and ran.

Seeing the man carrying the demon that way conflicting thoughts began to torment the girl, perhaps because she had imagined herself in a situation like this, or perhaps she had not yet understood exactly the extent and gravity of what Caio's words meant to the people.

Immediately feeling the burden of responsibility for the suffering that demon should be living, she could not let go of that bad taste that was felt, the size of the cruelties practiced in Kuoh were greater than she had already witnessed in so many years as an exorcist.

So even if she felt badly decided to continue should see where the others were, what cruel fate may have been put, after all it was her responsibility and the least she could do was look directly as a result of her actions.

Following the trail of the closest demonic energy Irina headed toward the residential area of Kuoh, a middle-class neighborhood, more precisely a small two-story building well away from the center of the city, it seemed to be more of those establishments for students and singles, consisting of small apartments with only one bedroom, a living room that shared the space with the kitchen and a bathroom.

For a moment the exorcist questioned herself and checked to see if it was from here that all that energy came, after checking and re-verifying it, she realized that the energy really came from the building more precisely on the second floor.

As she climbed the stairs slowly she began to hear what seemed to be low moans and whispers, which made her slow down and follow slowly in an attempt to not attract attention.

The noise and moaning grew louder as she approached the last apartment with the number 206 on the door, the fear and the strong will not to open that door almost made her give up her vow of honor in knowing the effects and the responsibility for her actions, but gathering all the courage she still possessed, she slowly opened the door that was just propped up revealing the living room of the apartment.

The lights were off the only source of light was a small beam that insisted on passing under the bedroom door, so weak that if it were not for the absence of light she would never have seen, not to draw attention took the phone and turned on the lantern beginning to look around.

Posters of Mahou Shoujos and other animes were scattered around the walls of the room, as well as some of the pieces of Kuoh's women's uniform, which healed her doubts, one of the demons was really here.

As she opened the door slowly, she could see the demon Sona Sitri, her arms and legs tightly tied with a rope that covered her whole body and was suspended from the ceiling under the bed of the bedroom, she wore clothes that resembled very much the ' Mahou Shoujo 'poster of the previous room, predominantly in fantasy blue and white colors.

Her mouth was being tightened tightly by a cloth, in front of him was a man sitting in a black armchair, this one was wearing black pants and a white polo shirt watching and making jokes against her.

The room was being lit by several red candles, at the foot of the bed was a tripod and a video camera filming everything, the far right of the room was the only artificial light in the room, a computer screen, however absurd it looked like the man was doing a livestream.

"So the powerful student council president was just a demon?" The man seemed to amuse himself as the woman struggled in vain to try to break free, but that only made the strong ropes tighten even more by making her growl.

"Who knew that you would end up in this situation, is not it? Being humiliated publicly and becoming my slave ... Always looking at the others from above and acting as if it were better than all ... "As the man paused his arguments he seemed to be even more enraged.

Slowly he got up and grabbed one of the candles and dripped the hot wax on the president's back, her cries of pain made him smile sadist while the woman still clutched at her pride.

"Ah ... you're breaking so well, it makes me want to go beyond and make of you nothing more than a being who lives to give pleasure ..." He said loudly, running his tongue between his lips, showing a cruel smile, heading for the darker part of the room.

"You did well in resist Kaichou, if you were too fragile it would not have the least grace for me, after all, who is on top must have class, right?" He returned with a syringe with some sort of flowing viscous pink liquid, the needle was big was at least 10 cm, again positioning himself in front of her, he removes the cloth that covered the demon's mouth.

Immediately the girl spits in the guy's face and smiles saying.

"Do your worst, but I will not submit to your wishes as soon as you remove the collar from my neck you will be dead." Even in that situation she sounded extremely proud and in no way demonstrated any weakness.

The man then wiped his face with the same cloth that was in her mouth and put it back with a certain force and continued explaining.

"What I have in my hands is called DOB, it's a psychoactive substance derived from amphetamines but if you add a bromine atom, it increases the effect and duration, some call it the fear capsule and you Sona? Have you ever felt scared? "The woman preferred to remain silent, but the change in her expression did not go unnoticed by Irina, who was still processing everything that was happening.

"Even demons can get high, can not they? After all you have a body very much like ours ... and I as the best chemistry student in the gym can not disappoint my dear Kaichou's expectations right? "He was approaching Sona again, stroking her hair and cleaning the sweat your face carefully with his hands.

He positioned the syringe well into the girl's left breast and slowly applied the injection, it seemed that the pain the girl was feeling was enormous, after all when the drug started to begin, she began to struggle, to drool and to bite heavily the cloth, the man began to laugh at her madness.

"The best of all is that this drug acts on the nervous system, colors start to have sounds and sounds start to have colors and more importantly it causes memory loss, every time I apply that amount to you, you will forget about something important, until nothing remains." The man continued to laugh and the woman floundering while she was having convulsions, Irina was stunned by that situation and slowly left the room and hurried out of the apartment.

All that earlier determination seemed to have once again ripped off the strength of her body, every ounce of sanity she still possessed seemed to have been lost ... it was too much for one night, her urge to vomit was out of control.

It was time to move on, she needed to know and understand exactly what it meant to ally that man implied, even if his order had not been explicitly, so much was implied.

It was already dusk when she was able to muster enough strength again to be able to move on with that self-imposed task, at least six large energy signatures were clustered together in what appeared to be a large party house.

The exorcist decides to cover her head and part of the face entering without any hesitation, the music loud and the illumination made of that place conducive to prostitution and drugs.

But she was not intimidated and continued on, following the huge signature the demons possessed was toward what appeared to be the basement of the show house, where she saw firsthand why there were so many of them gathered there.

It was an auction of sex slaves, all of them demons from the Sitri house, they had been sold after they had been collected by the head of the house, they seemed to be out of any possibility of ransom, those women had lost their lives in their eyes, they wore provocative clothes and simply they offered their body to those men.

But in the center of that madness she saw.

A small girl with short gray hair, wearing tiny red lingerie that could only cover the nipples of her breasts and almost revealed her most intimate part, the shame and some tears that insisted on falling from her face, made the Exorcist feel pity and finally acted.

"And for our last item today we have this little girl, it seems to be a Yokai demon from an endangered race, a Nekoshu, my men managed to get their hands on it before the crowd so it's still intact, bids start with $ 500,000." auctioneer said enthusiastically and the mass was disputing bid by pitch, when Irina finally steps on the stage.

Immediately she was surrounded by five security guards, the men wore black shirts and trousers were all larger than 180cm, but that did not stop her, removing the hood from her head and revealing her identity in front of everyone when they recognized her, they all move away.

"You're the Exorcist! What the hell are you doing here? "Irina looks into the man's eyes but stands still and walks slowly toward the little frightened little girl, covers the little girl with her overcoat and runs her hands under the nekoshu's hair and says.

"It's okay ... you'll come with me." Then she turned to the men, holding the little girl's right hand and her left hand holding the sword-grip on her back.

"If you do not want to lose your life get out of my way" the words came out colder than she would like, but after seeing how her decisions drastically changed the lives of those demons she felt the need to do something like that, proving to herself that still possessed some kind of empathy.

In fact the exorcist was not saving that Nekoshu but herself, after witnessing the cruelties imposed on the demons by the population she felt responsible, felt sorry for them and this was a very dangerous feeling.

Feeling this for an enemy is signing your own sentence on the battlefield, after all you will not be able to hurt him or at least think rationally in the fight.

The men walked away and the exorcist left with the girl towards the Kuoh Tower, their fate seemed still uncertain.

Upon arriving in the tower she encountered the excess of magical energy that the place possessed, most likely that other allies had finally arrived in Kuoh, which made her less apprehensive and drew a faint smile, but that meant she could not hide the demon in her room as she intended, conflicting thoughts made her sweat until she heard a voice.

"Shirone!?"

Comments.

After passing this great period without posting, finally came the new chapter that ends the introductory part of fic, I would like to answer some questions asked for me in fic.

Djberneman chapter 3 . Apr 7

I like how you leave the fates of the peerages up to the people.

A: I also loved it, although I was a bit undecided whether I would actually do this scene or not ...

Guest chapter 1 . Apr 7

Make all his harem member be evil female characters like Raynare, Katerea Leviathan etc…

A: It's kind of impossible to do that since the ideology of the character itself does not align with Khaos Brigade's agenda, let alone the Old Satan Faction ... The only possible allies would be the humans the character claims to defend.

Guest chapter 1 . Apr 7

is this Fic a Rance referance?

A: Yes ... In terms, there will be characters that vaguely resemble some of the franchise, but it has no direct or indirect connection ... So it's not a crossover.

TheOnlyKing chapter 4 . Jun 28

This has potential but you urgently need a beta reader, other than that good job.

A: I completely agree ... to be honest if you there that you are reading the fanfic and want to be this Beta Reader can send me a PM, what happens is very simple, English is not my first language and although it does not have any difficulty in reading fics and even speaking the language, my vocabulary and my writing are still very rudimentary, if anyone wants to help me with this is very welcome.

Ashborn2271 chapter 3 . Mar 15

Your story seems nice but I'd like it more if you be a bit more clear on attacks and the surrounding. Anyhow keep up the good work

A: I'll try to be clearer on that!

SkyLuong chapter 3 . Mar 15

First time seeing that kind of fic.  
And I love it.  
Keep up with the good stuff.

A: Thanks for the support!

Stratos263 chapter 1 . Mar 19

Good job on the start. This has my interest

Stratos263 chapter 2 . Mar 19

I like this guy already. He is clearly prepared

Stratos263 chapter 3 . Mar 19

Yeah the supernatural is in trouble

Stratos263 chapter 4 . Apr 7

Wow those fool are trying to Resurrect his sister how pathetic.

A: Thanks for your support, I really appreciate your willingness to always leave a review, thank you very much!

Djberneman chapter 4 . Apr 7

I don't think the demons know that resurrecting someone with control over space and time will allow that person to escape their control. I mean, if they want to control her for her vast power, that means that they can't suppress her power, which means that she will do what she wants.

A: And in that my friend, you made a brief comment about the second arc!


	6. The Battle for Kuoh(2)

Notes

We're back, this time sooner than expected!

The Battle for Kuoh(2)

That woman was being taken on her final walk after the jury's torture and final decision, she was sentenced to death by the three factions in a unanimous vote, but she did not look shaken and only muttered meaningless sentences.

"With that ... everything will change ... my destiny ... the destiny of the supernatural ... the destiny of humanity ... and his destiny ..." as the woman walked where she would be executed, unfortunately for her the passages of the future that this timeline would experience insisted on passing through her eyes.

She watched as her brother subdued and tortured hundreds of fallen angels in her name, fought alone against the four demon kings, and defied even the most powerful angels, but ... He never smiled ... He held that expression with no feeling always distancing him selves from others.

A sister wants happiness for her youngest brother, they always had only one another while she worked for church and would get her brother to have a roof, clothes and something to eat.

She was part of the Inquisition and it was usually they who judged and killed the so-called 'heretics', all that cruelty was too hard to bear and the weight of blood and death always tormented her, but when she came back and was received by the sweet hug and his brother's smile, all that lost its meaning.

Lydia wanted her brother to be happy and using her powers, she could devise a plan for her to achieve that goal, by using her powers and focusing on an object or person she could see the various possibilities, usually a person had between 4 at 5 different main routes or routes, the others would be derivations and changes of those same paths.

But his brother had hundreds of paths, hundreds of different possibilities and different ways in which he could go, something was definitely wrong, did the fact that being so close to him somehow increase the effect of my sacred gear?

Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Ophis, Rias, Serafall are just some of the possibilities I saw with my powers, as Irina would open up more if I instead of putting my brother training with the monks and priests, training with the exorcists, the two would eventually approach each other and after saving her life on a mission in the future the two would fall in love.

Xenovia, who was a Vatican prodigy child, would come to this church if I allowed the priests and monks to report on my brother's talent in martial arts, he would become her partner in the exorcism missions and so they would be together.

Le Fay, abused by the Golden Dawn demons and forgotten by her family, would be rescued by my brother if he had failed his audition to become a monk and was banished from the church, being forced to walk alone around the world, find her and both would become friends and later lovers.

Ophis in search of talent for her rebel team, would be impressed by his physical fitness and superior fighting ability, she would test her skills by attacking this monastery causing the deaths of dozens, including mine ... But that would create the Immortal Shura legend, where my brother's hatred and vengeance completely control him and he would kill half of the Old Satan faction and severely injure the closest man to Lucifer.

Ophis is interested and provides him with a boost in his abilities, with time they finally advance against the Great Red but are butchered, Ophis remains with my brother's body and disappears.

Rias, the future leader of the Gremory family, a pure-blooded 72-pillar demon as far as I know, would rescue my brother after he was banished from the Vatican accused of high treason for contrary to the criminal order to massacre 'heretics' in Rome, fighting for 2 days straight he would be finally surrounded and mortally wounded but managed to escape by dying at the demon's feet in an alley of Rome.

Being resurrected by a Rook would gain notoriety in the fight against the demon Riser by using exorcism techniques and being able to seal him, becoming one of Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei's friends.

Serafall Leviathan, one of the four demon kings and the only one without a Peragee, the little I know about her is that she acts like a child most of the time and has had some kind of trauma that has followed her since the civil war. dress up as a magical girl and have ice-related powers if my sacred gear doesn't fool me.

I hate to admit it but this is possibly the best way for my brother to follow and it was making me insecure, my brother's soul mate was one of four demon kings ... Impossible ... but my powers always showed me the how happy they would be together, how much she would sacrifice for him and he would sacrifice for her.

Both would meet in the peace treaty between the 3 factions after the battle against the Kokabiel, my brother became a wanderer after being accused of my death, walking alone around the world while being hunted by exorcists and priests.

On his way he eventually came to Kuoh becoming a junior high school student, the attacks of the fallen angels, and the new tensions in the city run by the two Maous descendants, caused an overprotective sister to stay nearby without calling too much attention, she began attending cosplay events and became quite successful in this genre.

But the big meeting would only take place in the fight against Kokabiel, where the wanderer would be willing to defend the school he attended and Leviathan would defend the integrity of his sister, the two would fight together and win the battle, she without showing who she really is and he using everything learned in the church and revealing his true identity.

And then there would be a choice at the peace conference, to surrender the traitor who dared to kill his own sister or to destroy the peace to be established by this love that was still rising and at that moment that demon would not even think twice, would strongly protect that feeling that was emerging, abandoning that peace and protecting it with body and soul.

And it made me uneasy none of the previous choices the people who were close to my brother sacrificed so much for him, it made me rethink and spend too much precious time deciding, so I couldn't activate triggers for any of the possibilities I saw and got stuck in this hell.

It's my fault I miscalculated my options and couldn't make any decisions so I condemned my brother and this world of destruction...

But I don't feel remorse for the deaths and tortures these beings will suffer, maybe all that torture and rape has taken away all the empathy I felt for the supernatural, maybe I wanted to see the coming massacre even if it costs the happiness of the my brother and as a last request I spoke to him.

Counting and spreading my hatred was what I chose from all the messages I could give him on my deathbed, but I didn't regret it until I felt my conscience alive again.

/

It had been four days after the fight against Ophis, burning all the mana in her body, she came back every day and tried unsuccessfully to resuscitate him, but the wounds after healing returned to his body.

The blonde felt powerless, while the remaining heroes prepared to defend Kuoh City from the imminent attack of the demons, it was believed that the demons would mobilize a force of at least 300 demons to attack, including the four great kings.

The forces consisted of just over 18 members capable of fighting on the front lines, the enemy had the numerical advantage and without Vega in the fight the balance was dramatically down to the demons ... If the so-called "Messiah" did not awaken the revolution in Kuoh would be completely crushed.

This was undermining the group internally, as without leadership Cao Cao constantly pointed to the nonhuman members of the group and urged them to be arrested and suffer the same fate as others.

Vali and Cao Cao were extreme opposites, one believed to be on a crusade to rid humanity of the evil that the supernaturals caused, the other just there for the pleasure of battle in fighting such powerful enemies.

The staff were drinking coffee in the rooftop living room of the Kuoh tower, but the weather was tense, Le Fay had a tired air she wasn't sleeping well she spent her days browsing the magic books she could get her hands on, searching incessant in finding a way to wake Vega.

At the moment Cao Cao was arguing with Irina but precisely accusing her of treason for saving the yokai demon Toujou Koneko, Kuroka's younger sister one of Vali's team members.

"Exorcist! You attacked our own people to prevent the judgment of the population from happening" he said vehemently as he aimed his spear toward the girl.

"I didn't betray our goal, I still think our motives are noble, I just don't agree with that kind of punishment, if they are really guilty then give them a fair trial and a proper punishment."She countered the argument as she unsheathed the Excalibur Mimic on her back.

"The jury and judge are the victims of their sins, those people have the right to choose the right punishment," he countered, looking at her with disdain.

"If we do not act fairly, how can we differentiate ourselves from demons who rape and kill since ancient times, what is the point of fighting demons if in the end we are equal to them?" Irina's last argument made the man sigh in disgust.

"I see… you just don't want to get your hands dirty don't you Exorcist? You are stuck with a stupid concept of good and evil, but understand this Shidou Irina, this is a war if you are captured by the enemy you will have suffered a far worse fate than these princesses, in such a conflict there is no good and evil only allies and enemies … You're so childish it made me lose my appetite… "The man picked up his spear and kept it on his back leaving the room followed by his companions.

But there was another argument in the apartment near Vega's room, Le Fay and Arthur are talking, the swordsman was trying to argue and convince his sister to abandon his friend and return with him to Vali's team.

"Le Fay is enough of this madness ... the only thing you will gain by following this man is to be killed with those lunatics who follow Cao Cao," The blonde said firmly as his sister stood with her back to him staring at the bedroom door.

"You know Onii-Chan, when I was sent to Golden Dawn I thought the family had left me my own luck, it was a terrible place there was a strong segregation between humans and demons, and demons were said to be geniuses and humans were treated as subservient or slaves to be given to demons." The little girl said with some sadness and keeping her voice low.

For a moment his brother looked away and clenched his fists, he knew nothing about it, they told him that Golden Dawn would improve and hone her sister's talents and when she returned she could be proud of her strength and be independent.

"But my magical talent made me stand out, spells that even though these geniuses took months to learn I learned in hours, that aroused in them adverse feelings, envy, anger, sadness… and so I began to be a symbol to the organization that humans had value and magical talent and it infuriated demons… "After saying that she began to tremble, her voice began to fade and she began to let some tears trickle down her cheeks, however. keeping his back and not looking at her brother.

"So one day I was attacked by them, it was between five to ten guys… I-I tried to fight them but… in the end I was captured… They took me to a dark room and… and… "She couldn't finish the sentence and it made the blonde move.

Holding her sister by the arm forced her to face him, he saw the tears and the pained expression she had.

"Let me go!" She shifts from him and leans her back against the door trying to get as far away from her brother as possible.

"Don't touch me Onii-chan! Don't touch me… "She gathered herself and continued to tell.

"I-I was abused by them for so long and so many of them that there came a time when I had lost consciousness, I didn't know exactly who I was or what I really was… I had given up, but that's when Caio appeared ... "When she told the man's name her eyes gained a different glow.

"He destroyed the Golden Dawn by killing all the demons and humans of that place, his goal was of course to destroy the organization that passed the knowledge of human magic to the demons and supporters of that system, he went there to kill all those involved…"She was now looking steadily at her brother and her voice had taken on a tone of greater seriousness.

"When he found me I asked him to kill me, I could no longer stand the pitiful way the demons had left my body was beyond repair, both physically and mentally, he alone was covered in blood, hurt and dirty, but when he saw me in that deplorable state the murderous countenance and lifeless expression he had disappeared when he looked at me like that ... that creepy man got down on his knees and apologized to me ... " She was still smiling and kept looking straight at her brother.

"Even though it wasn't his fault, he cried and apologized to me, carried my wrecked body and when I say that I speak of broken arms and legs, my ribs and internal organs were being kept alive solely by the mana in my body, not to mention my dignity that was destroyed ... Even in that deplorable state he accepted me by his side as a friend and companion, risked his life to find a way to return my body to the state you see now, and most of all accepted and never treated me differently even knowing everything that had happened to me ... "After saying everything she was feeling the blonde waited for the response of her brother, who took a while to answer.

"I-I didn't know Le Fay ... If I had known that they were doing this to you I would have dropped everything and rescued you too. Look I understand why you follow this man, but listen if you continue on this path you will only find the most blood and death, this guy is crazy he will plunge the world into a war simply for revenge for his sister, you will be a target Le Fay! Don't you understand that? "Arthur responds vehemently once again, but the blonde looks sideways and responds.

"So you wouldn't do the same for me, would you?" She whispers almost to herself, but the knight listens.

"What are you saying, Le Fay? Are your ideals already corrupted at this point? Do you think what he is doing is some kind of proof of love? Look at this place look what's happening to these demons it's out of control!" He keeps trying to get his sister to see the truth, but…

"He didn't touch any of them at any time, letting the people choose the fate of their owners, what we are doing in Kuoh will guarantee the peace of this world."Her eyes sparkled and it startled Arthur, his innocent good-hearted sister was buried deep within this new facet of cruelty and callousness.

"You're wrong Le Fay ... What you are doing in Kuoh is just increasing the cycle of hatred in this world, this madness will only make the demons attack and be even crueler to humans ..." In the last attempt of trying to rationalize with your sister the knight said quietly but ...

"The demons will all disappear along with all the supernaturals, so the hate cycle will no longer exist, so Onii-chan your worries and feelings are expendable and if in the future you still feel sad about his actions can come after us, we'll be waiting." She said finally opening the bedroom door, however when she was coming in, but once again her brother took her by the arm.

"Alright Le Fay until you have your rationality back, I'll protect you ... I promise ..." He said looking into her eyes.

"Don't touch me… and besides, I don't need your protection." She simply closes the bedroom door and leaves him alone.

Arthur spent a moment staring at the door and trying to figure out how it all ended up, until he heard a voice.

"Nya, Arthur-chan seems to me that your little sister has a peculiar taste for genocides too bad, even though I was attracted to him after he fought Ophis, Nya! Just imagining my kittens using that power ... Yes, yes, Nekoshus and Genocides make a great combination." Nekoshu was right behind the knight when she said that, when the blonde turned around he saw the look of lust and desire in her eyes, that yokai was only thinking of a way to make her descendants stronger.

"This is crazy Kuroka, the moment you approach that crazy man he kills you, I've seen how Vega behaves socially ... That man has no feelings and will in no way allow you to seduce him, Give up." He was frank with his friend.

"Nyahaha! I would say I have a great opportunity no? After all he is unconscious and not so hard to convince his sister to leave me alone with him, she knows very well about the benefits that a human body can gain from being in a relationship with a Yokai and most of all with a Nekoshu. "She said that excitedly, without hiding her true intentions.

"So are you going to rape him? If he wakes up you will die on the spot, but I think the risk just makes you want to do it, doesn't it? Good if you can use your lip and convince my sister okay, I care little about his dignity or yours if it still exists. "Said the blonde heading toward the living room.

'Shirone is already safe with me, I just have to get my kittens now ... I know since we got here that he won't wake up, that's because the soul is no longer in the body, there is no life force there, the functions of the The body still works since the magician burns her mana every day to prevent the body from dying, my body is in the most fertile period ... after it's done my kittens will be the most powerful beings among the Yokais. ' Nekoshu's thinking was dangerous but rational, she didn't know that Tanya had temporarily banished Vega's soul to Asura, in her mind the man was already dead and Le Fay was vainly spending his mana on a corpse.

She started planning and waited for the right opportunity.

On the afternoon of the fifth day everyone gathered in the living room, George had discovered the size of the invasion force that would attack Kuoh to rescue the demons. Their numbers were close to 300 and consisted of the strongest members of the 72 pillars and their peerages, along with the four demon kings.

This news alarmed the group and opinions began to get even further apart. Cao Cao suggested leaving the city and killing the demons so that when the invasion occurred they would not reach their main objective, the group was too small and would be difficult to track down if it were always moving.

But extracting Vega in that state would be impossible, the best way was to let him be caught by the demons taking the group's attention for a while, needless to say that this strategy was a disaster.

Le Fay vehemently opposed the idea and accused him of trying to abandon his mate, who by the way was in that state when facing Rizevim and Ophis to protect them.

And so Nekoshu finally made its move.

"Nyahaha! I can cure him, you know that? I just need some time alone with him how about? If he can fight the next battle we don't have to run away, do we? "Saying that that Yokai has changed her future, it's just not known yet if it's for better or worse.

Comments

TheOnlyKing

R:Honestly I don't like how weak Irina's resolve is (how she is feeling regrets for the demons) but I'm glad things don't seem to be spiraling completely out of control. Anyway great chapter(very few errors in this one)

A: I see Irina as an innocent and a little hypocritical person, she has always had a great ease in plotting to put demons as bad and angels as good, it very much reflects her need to live in a duality where there is the good and evil.

Extinction Arc, escapes much of this duality while unquestionably Caio Vega is a cruel and wicked villain, he uses even more perverse logic to question the heroes and put himself in a situation that he doesn't look so bad at, such as leaving the demons' punishment to the population.

So he makes those who follow him faithfully believe that he has a great purpose and is really fighting to liberate humanity, when in fact it is simply revenge ...

Irina acts on the thrill and a sense of justice taught to her by the church, so she is still very much trapped by this Duality of Good and Evil, where the good side is unquestionably good and the evil side is unquestionably bad.

Giving a very interesting loophole for future development.

Stratos263

R: This is only the beginning before things get worse. People always 'says' monster are bad but humans have proven to be worse on many occasions.

A: I agree and this is something that I try to explore a lot in this fic, thanks for the review!

Ronin

R:Waited a while for the story to be updated.  
So they're trying to resurrect his sister? That won't end well.  
Anyway update soon please

A: Sorry for the delay sincerely… But I'll try to get fic back on track and about his good sister… just reading to find out!

Well guys I tried to explain and further demonstrate Lydia's powers, I would like to know if you will want some Omakes, explaining some of the realities shown and quoted by Lydia I can create an Extra part with each end of chapter, I really don't know ... I leave it to you to decide! Thanks in advance and I'm still looking for that Beta Reader!

See you later, Bye!


	7. The Battle for Kuoh (3)

**The Battle for Kuoh (3)**

***Asura***

I no longer know how much time has passed in Asura, I failed, the revolution and my friends were probably killed or captured there is nothing else I can do, I must pay for my mistakes and sins in Asura.

The beaten red earth and the jagged hills made this place a cruel and continuous battlefield, they say that the land has been reddened by the blood that is shed every day in this place.

"Vega you let your worldly feelings guide you and push you away from Mumonzeki, you are too dependent on the powers of the judgment commandment."

Once again I failed, once again I will be defeated near my ultimate goal, if I can beat this man I will be the next Asura and so I can finally come back ...

So much time has passed that even this determination is drying up.

"The principle of Mumonzeki is to completely empty the mind and deprive all your feelings, so your opponent can never predict your movements or even your intentions without the concept of Mumonzeki… Without uniting the objective to the subjective you will never be part of it therefore you would never beat me. "The old man caressed his massive beard as he looked me up and down, my body was wrecked and I couldn't move a finger.

"It's been twenty years since I decided to accept you as my disciple, because unlike me or any of the inhabitants of this hell you will remember your experiences here and the martial art that I created and perfected for a thousand years will stay alive. . "He continued to speak with some pride, that man was in fact Asura's oldest soul.

"But what a waste ... you are a fool, you can not get rid of your hatred and revenge, you can not let go of your suffering and guilt for those who have fallen and those who will fall."

"Your disgusting attachment to the lives of the weak and the death of those who are already gone are the reason you can never master Mumonzeki or Shishogan ('the eyes of the one who moves between the world of the living and the dead') VEGA! ACCEPT ONCE AT ALL! You are a killer and that is what you will be! The world doesn't need twisted heroes like you! He needs a Brutal King! "The Man shouted hotly at me… I always knew I wouldn't be a hero.

I know that the path I chose to follow has no honor, glory, or even happiness at the end of it, but every time I felt fear or pain my sister's face and tears asking me to take revenge made me go on.

All those demons, angels and fallen angels killed by my hands torment me every night, the fear of losing the people next to me and the inability to use my powers stun me and make me resort to training and to keep myself away from people I love.

My path will be wrought by blood and this is nothing new ... so I need to go back, I need to overcome the limitations of this body and continue.

Forcing all the rationality I still possessed I used the strength I still had to try to stand, but ...

"You have not yet let go of your fears and yearnings ... You are still stuck in the mundane and so you will never be able to empty your mind completely overcoming the limitations of the body ..." The old man was irritated and gave a strong kick in my chest making me fall backwards.

"So much wasted potential… and thinking you could learn the techniques and attacks in the early years, but it's useless if you can't hide your intentions from your opponent… your real enemy is yourself!" And just like usual the man treads my head hard and destroys my skull, making the cycle repeat itself again.

He kept training me and teaching me his techniques, but Shishogan and Mumonzeki were still a long way off, the years went by and with that the hope of finding any of my friends still alive was fading over the time.

Until...

I had a vision ... The world had become hell, the sun had turned black and the moon was made of blood, the city was consumed by an infernal flame and all were dead, blood and destruction had spread. all over this continent and humanity had become even more subversive to the tastes and wills of the supernaturals.

Undoubtedly I had a vision, that surely had been the 'Eyes of Increased Perception' I had seen a snippet of the future, just brief nonsense images but ... I did!

I need to get out of here immediately, my powers probably don't even match those of my sister, as far as I know this may have happened ... I need to get out ... I have to save or at least avenge my dead comrades.

It took a long time for me to master the technique, I didn't have mana and not enough skill to be able to have conscious visions of the distant future or the various realities that my sister could see, but I saw seconds in the future, yes mere seconds and that in a fight could decide the outcome.

My eyes would never see the same as my sister, but it was enough for now, that power and the techniques I learned here would give me enough strength to return to the world of the living...

And so ... after almost twenty years having died every day and being revived in the next one, I was facing my last opponent ...

Just as I challenged him so often under the bodies of the dead demons and the rest of the lost souls who gave up trying to get out of the astral hell, once again the old martial arts master was between me and the gate of the living.

"Vega ... I see that at least the other demons can no longer be your opponents, but you are still a long way from beating me, until you master Mumonzeki and Shishougan can never get past me." He said with the same look of contempt, but this time ... this one time I have two advantages the 'Eyes of Increased Perception' and the Shishogan.

I close both eyes and brace myself for the instant fatigue that comes next, but the dislocation of air that the fine pores of my skin perceive makes me open my right eye, Shishogan.

The great master moved so quickly that it looked as if he had teleported, throwing a hard punch toward my face aiming for my chin I managed to dodge after taking a small leap back.

But just as I was still recovering from the jump, the master was already in front of me again and this time I could see and feel the pressure his body was making, the muscles tensed in preparation for the explosion and then he began the brutal sequence of attacks.

Closing both arms in a cross position and tense my legs as much as I could, I tried to hold on to the strong sequence, with each blow he seemed to want to destroy my joints and bones, I needed to hold and hold as much as I could, it was too early to use my trump card.

"!" With a loud scream I simply undo the defensive position catching my unprepared opponent my sudden action caused him to lose his balance, I gained milliseconds, an opening so short that most people would say it was impossible to attack.

But not for me, at Asura any lack of balance or attention can cost your life, no matter how minimal or short this failure may be, I prepare my body by placing my right foot in front of my body and placing my fist next to my face and I prepare the strong elbow.

"Rakuen no ēsu!" The blow focused on the vital point closest to the heart's chest, the impact was strong enough to throw the bodies around us up, and the gust completely cleared the area, but the old man smiled.

He had defended the blow with both hands together, the attack had not reached his heart, the great master pushes me and says.

"It's no use, as long as your eyes and expressions keep showing me your feelings I will be able to foresee your attacks, you will only be able to beat me when you reach the limits of Mumonzeki, where mind and body meet in a stage of utter emptiness. . "Again he tells me the same and goes on.

"In fact you have finally managed to use Shishogan, your eyes hide your true emotions, but true Shishogan can only be achieved when you completely let go of your emotions and truly walk the path of genocide ..." He said without taking his eyes off me. , his words aroused adverse feelings, his request was very difficult.

"Do you want me to forget and leave behind the one feeling that still keeps me human? If I forget how I feel about my sister or my friends, all I can be— "I couldn't complete the sentence, the wise master simply said.

"You will become a demon among men, put aside your humanity and become a brutal king, only then, only with a mind wrought with an iron will and a determination to kill even your equals that you can truly overcome the gods." His words drastically increased the weight of my body and completely undid my Shishogan from the right eye.

I let a tear slip, even after all that I went through I still couldn't allow myself to forget or ignore the fact that my sister existed and was unfairly murdered, I still refused to accept the weight of my responsibilities.

***Earth***

The dark room and the heavy rain falling under the city seemed to not affect Nekoshu's mood, the open windows produced little light in the room only when the strong, sudden lightning pierced the skies that the room lit only briefly.

Yokai had a hard time holding back her arousal, her mouth was wet and her right hand touched her inner parts, seemed to try to anticipate what was yet to come.

But she was patient, carrying in her left hand she positions the incense she carried with her with a slight snap of her fingers she lights it, letting out a cruel smile.

She is patient and wants to consume it slowly, after all there is no need to hurry, after all, that body was no more than an empty container, the only thing that mattered to her were the seeds that the empty body still carried.

The ultimate power to restore the Nekoshus, the power that can rival the most powerful gods in this world, joining it with her Senjutsu ... yes the ultimate combination, her brood would be the strongest Yokais ever created.

With that in mind she undressed the Kimono and approached the bed, the effects of the incense could already be seen on Vega's body, he was sweating even with the heavy rain and the low temperature of the room.

With her thin nails she rips open his shirt slowly while

she carefully licked his torso, Vega's body twitches and ends up moving involuntarily yes she was loving it all.

This situation was so rare that she was used to being under the control of her partners or being forced to be at a disadvantage, she really couldn't hide her excitement about being totally in control.

Kuroka eventually discovered a sadistic side, seeing that man's defined body, his scars and battle marks made her want to leave a mark under what at least at that moment belonged to her.

She put more force into her nails by slowly piercing the skin that covered the genocidal muscles, one of Ophis's favorite toys, Yokai could only think of what the infinite dragon would say if he saw her doing it, marking that body as if it belonged to her, as if it were her legitimate possession.

Her instincts and the amount of energy she felt emanating from him made her want to lose herself, it was too much power, it was such a thick and compressed energy that she felt her body should suck as much as it could.

The Nekoshu couldn't stand it and bit the neck of the unconscious man hard, eager for the energy she could feel only at mere contact with him.

The small trickle of blood that insisted on running down the right side of Yokai's lips was bothering her.

The energy so pure and condensed from that blood was being wasted as it lightly stained the mattress.

Her right hand sliding under his body getting closer and closer to her center, she allowed no garment to come between her and her much desired target.

Nekoshus and Yokais in general could not get so much energy from the blood alone, in fact few were able to absorb anything from the blood of their victims.

After all Nekoshus are not vampires ... What she really needed was a much more viscous liquid than blood, which held information and energy in a more subtle and larger way, which she did at that time only increased her desire to continue.

Kuroka in her relationships so far never let her wild side take control, sometimes out of pride and sometimes inability from her partners, that feeling was new to her, this whole situation was new.

Her instincts had completely overwhelmed her, she let out a soft moan as she finally let go of Vega's throat, moving slowly toward her main course and when she saw his erect member at the same moment her body twitched and the hairs of her ears and tails shiver her lips flicker, her pupils dilated and she deeply smelled the intoxicating smell of it.

She was face to face with her object of desire and at first she just touched the limb lightly with her right hand, running her nails lightly from the beginning to the base, pulling from her partner another involuntary reaction, the body shivered with the strange contact he was having.

It made her even more out of control after all what she was doing yielded reactions, even the body without the soul still had its involuntary movements, so without thinking twice she gripped his cock tightly with her right hand making his body trembled heavily on the bed, a pained expression briefly taking over his face, she squeezed as tightly as she could and laughed out loud at his reactions.

Slightly she began to masturbate the man and saw his face gain a slight crimson tone but at the same time she wanted him to feel the pleasure she wishes him to feel the pain to the same intensity, so she scratched violently his chest once more from left to right using her free hand.

The blood quickly covered the scratches on Nekoshu's nails, slowly dropping down his body as it still dripped from her nails, she was already jerking him off too fast, but when she saw and felt from the body reactions he was already reaching his limit with one snap of a finger he placed a powerful magic seal under his cock.

Barred from relieving himself, that body began to struggle, when the yokai saw that he let out a sadistic smile and approached his ears slightly and said very softly.

"Um ... You can't waste your DNA in such a futile way, after all if you want to relieve yourself so much you should do it with your favorite Yokai is not it?" She teased him, it was no news that Vega was extremely radical with the supernaturals of all kinds, in fact, the man was so biased and cruel that he never spoke or was even seen at meetings and missions that required his team to cooperate with supernaturals.

It was normal for Kuroka to see men and demons staring with wolf eyes that longed only for her body and a brief moment of lust with her, but the genocide never looked at her like that, in fact all she could feel for his aura was hatred and pain, the two feelings never got over each other.

The two feelings never overlapped, the same amount of hatred he felt for everyone was the same amount of pain he felt and it somehow captured her interest, a man so psychologically disturbed that he refuses to stop and lick his wounds, he was always moving on even that was carrying all that pain alone ...

Somehow she admired him for that, here was an unshakable man who would go on even after he had already given up, she wanted that strength for herself.

And now at last he was in front of her, the iron-willed man, his heart petrified by time and his mind hard as steel, was there before her squirming and seemed to beg her for mercy.

The seal she had placed on him prevented him from releasing all that desire, making him in a state of permanent climax, leaving him extremely disturbed and out of his mind, but without a soul the body can only debate and contract in an attempt to release all that suppressed desire.

But it was only when Nekoshu finally put his lips close to the man's limb that his body could feel Yokai's rapid breathing that he was truly invaded by the pleasure yet unknown to the genocide.

Kuroka's lips and hot tongue completely engulfed his cock, causing his body to have adverse reactions, breathing and heartbeat increased, his body temperature rose and he began to sweat cold, seeing his reactions she intensified the strength of the seal and continued to enjoy her moment of dominance.

***Asura***

The hard blows I received were pushing me further away, I was losing the moral and physical battle, but finally I managed to gain enough time, the blood pressure in my left eye increased exponentially and finally I opened it.

My vision blurred, and the next moment the visions drastically invaded my mind, tens of thousands of possibilities of what would happen in the next five seconds, the iris of my left eye had changed color, the bright illumination of yellow and the blood keeped dripping drastically from my pupils startled the great master.

"Oh! Yes ... That's it! I knew you could also use the 'Eyes of Augmented Perception', you are predestined to overcome me and overcome the gods! " With that said the man lost what he lacked judgment, the blows that were once strong enough to break my bones, could now completely destroy my limbs.

Even though I could see the future, it was impossible to counteract ... He left no gap and moved too fast for me to react long enough.

I could dodge the fatal blows, but I got all the rest ...

"It's no use… Even if you can see the future until you master Mumonzeki you'll always be a step behind, I can see your true intentions and read your thoughts by your expressions… LET'S GO! Show me all your will!" Each attack was intended to kill me, each blow was strong enough to pulverize my organs.

The Master kicked my chest hard, even though I had defended with both hands he completely destroys my ribs, I couldn't stand the weight of my own body and fell back to my knees again.

"You are still very naive! You are trapped in your concepts of good and bad, a duality that only makes you lose focus, a sense of worthless and empty revenge ... As long as you cling to those who are gone you will never be able to pass this gate... So try again tomorrow!" Once again… I'll lose again… I still can't break free of the feelings I have…

Will I once again be forced to see the things I love slipping through my fingers?

Once again, will I helplessly witness the world taking away everything that is precious to me simply because I am not strong enough?

No! I refuse not to be in control ... I am not cruel! The real monsters are them!

It's like the great master says ... A man could never change the world, since he is bound by his ideals and feelings ... But an empty vessel that only lives and survives to fulfill his role has no feelings and thus becomes a truly brutal king.

A demon in the most literal sense of the word ... someone who has no feelings and is not even chained by the rules of this world!

Yes! That's my answer!

To be able to beat the gods and immortals I must become truly brutal!

When the last blow would destroy my mind I finally reopened both eyes, this time they had no life and the pupils seemed to show the sight of a dead man ...

Just deflected the attack by tilting my head slightly, the man was startled by my gaze and walked away immediately.

The bodies of the defeated demons began to move again, it had been a day and their souls finally returned to their bodies, so as their consciousness returned they rushed upon me with voracity.

But...

Emptiness filled my mind, it is said that when one person attacks another his hostility is passed directly to his victim who instinctively responds with his own hostility and thus the aggressor manages to execute the blow and start the fight, but the Mumonzeki withdraws completely all emotions is a state of complete emptiness.

So his hostility returns to himself and the attacker cannot execute the attack ... that is exactly what happened to the ravenous demons who now trembled and could not take any steps forward.

The master never took his eyes off me ... He was amazed, my empty eyes and the tears that insisted on running down my face made him apprehensive, even with my left pupil burning and my body practically destroyed, my expression was the same and could be summed up in one word ... indifference.

"Amazing! Impressive! You were able to master Mumonzeki in such a short time ... the techniques that it took me 1000 years to develop ... You learned in 20 years ... HA! "He didn't hold back and started laughing out loud, he was pleased! I could feel it from his expressions so ...

"This will be your last test! Here and now I'll see if you're really worthy of Asura's title, Caio Vega! "Once again he contracts his muscles and prepares his body for the final impact, he will bet everything he has on this last attack.

***Earth***

It had been a long 30 minutes since she had begun to serve him like this, several other scratches and cuts had appeared on his body, some even on his cock, while she served him voraciously she let the tip of her sharp teeth slightly cut his erect cock.

Making her taste in addition to the lubricating liquid a few strands of blood that mingled, she was surrendered to her wildest instincts, she had completely destroyed all the garments the poor man had.

She began to suck as much liquid as she could while slowly leaving the man's limb, while slowly withdrawing she tried to press his limb as much as possible between her lips and stroked him violently with her tongue.

When at last the man's limb left her lips she could see the deplorable state that her aggression had left him, various bite marks and scratches all over his genitals, and the blood streaming down the small areas not yet healed, such a sight was the that made Nekoshu gain the last spark of courage, yes in that situation she was the one under control.

She got on her knees, standing just above the man leaving her private part inches from his, then she looked him straight once more and approached his ears carefully without letting her private parts touch and said.

"This is your last chance to stop me, by the time our bodies finally connect you are probably going crazy for me, after all a conscious demon can barely hold back his desire when he did that to me, most of the time the demons of High-Class could barely keep themselves healthy after spending a night with me, nya. "She said it very softly as she bit his ear gently and kept saying.

"You may be strong but still human, imagine the effects and pleasure your body will get used to? The greatest weakness of humans is their adaptive power as soon as your body adapts and gets used to being with me no human woman will be able to give you the same pleasure ... although at this point I think you don't care much After all, your soul is no longer in the body ... isn't it? nya" She then stepped back and put both hands under the man's chest and positioned herself for the decisive moment.

"I am not so cruel I will let you decide your own destiny, if you remain silent means' Please Kuroka-sama take all that is mine and let me feel the true paradise ' sounds fair doesn't it? Nya" She waited only a few seconds, she knew he couldn't refuse that request and then finally she said.

"You will soon be the father of the strongest Yokais in this world and as a reward I will let you feel an unforgettable pleasure, your body will remember me even after the cycle of reincarnation ..." Then she abruptly drops under the erect member from the man snatching a low growl from her and she lets out a loud moan that was suppressed by the heavy thunder that hit the building.

***Asura***

I just positioned my body in Asura's starting position with my hands in front of my face and my legs flexed and looked straight at my opponent, my last opponent ...

That would be the last fight on Asura ... Right now not even the great master can defeat me, I know that and even he intrinsically knows, It's a futile and empty fight.

For the last time he advances ferociously towards me at the same time I go against him, cross both my hands in front of my body and the next instant I'm already ahead of him, noticing my movement he tries to hit me with a upper, I lock in holding his wrist and pulling him toward me.

And the next instant I directly attack his torso with one open hand piercing his chest completely, my left hand is holding his heart, he smiles and finally I completely destroy his heart and pull my hand away from his chest.

"Kami no ō no kōgeki: Tamashī no hakai..." I speak quietly and without much enthusiasm, it was over ... but I had no sense of accomplishment, in fact I didn't feel anything anymore.

But the man still had something to say even without his heart he made a huge effort and managed to force himself to speak.

"Ha! Not bad boy…" The man's strength was finally running out, he got to his knees and kept looking at my back, struggling to speak.

"Very well Vega, you had a hard time getting hit by my techniques and attacks but you learned all of them… in fact you learned everything… I can finally reincarnate knowing that my legacy will be used to wipe out the gods! You are the only one in Asura who can stay with your memories, I can go knowing you will fulfill my wishes ... "The man finally falls to the ground and says nothing more, I follow towards the gate is finally over.

Outside the gate I could see the golden path, the great judges of reincarnation just looked frightened me to see how I kept my spiritual shape even after having gone through the Asura gate.

The giant judges seemed startled and outraged by my carefree walk, but none of them dared to stand in my way, the intimidating pressure they felt warned of the dangers of opposing this man.

As I passed them I saw once again the long blue hair that only one entity possessed was Tanya, naked as usual she was sitting on her golden throne with her legs crossed and resting her chin under her right hand, she smiles and says.

"Finally! You seem to me better able to reach your goals now, right now I would say that you are among the ten strongest in the world counting on me and you have not even used the judgment commandment ... I can already see that the following days will be extremely interesting." I didn't care about her presence, I had nowhere to go back to, now all that was left was to end it alone.

"Oh! Looks like you really forgot what I said didn't you? Every day that goes by in Asura just a minute goes by in the real world ... So if you got 20 years stuck here means that only five days have gone by in the real world ... your revolution still exists, good for you, no?" At that moment I felt that Mumonzeki had been undone, she managed to rip a smile off my face and I began to feel all the pain that my empty state of mind was suppressing.

I dropped to my knees and slammed my left eye shut to keep my eyes from still sucking on what was left of my life force, the goddess then approached and kicked me hard in my broken ribs.

"It seems to me that you haven't fully mastered Mumonzeki yet ... But in your current state you won't be beaten so easily, maybe I should honor my part of the contract ..." The force of the blow was strong enough that I vomit blood and lose what was left of my consciousness.

***Earth***

The first thing I felt after regaining my consciousness was a burning sensation that seemed to be taking over my whole body, right after that I smelled the strong smell of what appeared to be incense and sweat, after a few seconds I was bombarded by moans and a pleasure instantaneous and enduring, on a level that put my mental faculties to the test and made me almost lose the little I had managed to gather from my senses.

My body was hot and I was panting, what the hell was going on? Was I already on the battlefield even unconscious? To get this answer I forced my mind and body and opened my eyes and I was surprised by the sight.

Above me was the slender body of a beautiful black-haired woman, she was visibly sweaty and her hair was completely messed up, her hands and nails were covered in blood as well as parts of her face, she was pressing her body hard against mine, in an obscene motion she jumped under my body and seemed to try to extract as much pleasure as possible from that situation.

My senses had not yet fully returned and my vision was still dark, but as they became clearer the more pleasure I felt, long minutes passed as I tried to keep my reason.

Until my vision became clearer and I saw the entirety of the appearance of my object of desire, it was the Nekoshu of the Vali group that wild and degenerate woman who followed him in an attempt to finally consume him.

That annoyed me a lot she was trying to take advantage of my situation, I tried to close my hands in fist but it was useless, at that moment my body would never let me hurt that woman.

I was indulging in lust and experiencing something completely different from what I was used to, maybe if I hadn't spent so much time focusing only on my training and prepared for situations like this I wouldn't be at her mercy.

She finally realizes that my soul has returned to my body, at first Yokai is startled, but the sexual desire and arousal keep her from stopping after realizing that I was also given to desire, the woman lets out a cruel smile.

The pleasure was too intense and seemed to have no end as I partially regained my strength. The only thing I could do was try to match the force she put on her hips moving instinctively along with her.

All the strength I regained was used to amplify the pleasure I felt trying to touch her and prevent her from running away or rationing at that moment, but no matter how much force I made or how hard I put in I couldn't shake off that pleasure that only increased.

And through the moans she starts talking to me.

"You won't get what you want ..." she lets out a loud grunt and continues "After all I put ... a seal on you ... You can only get rid ... of this pleasure! When you accept my… conditions, nya "She spoke slowly as she increased the intensity of the movement even more.

"If you accept to become my slave you can feel this pleasure every day, you will get rid of all the tension and pain you are feeling… what do you think? nya "

"I would never ... accept these conditions Nekoshu ..." My response did not come out with the vehemence I had expected, it actually sounded like a request from a child who was being bullied and crying in an attempt to stop being tormented.

"Don't worry the terms are pretty simple… when I remove the seal that is depriving you of getting what you want, the blood contract we made together will activate, where you agree to become my slave and exchange you get the honor of serving me for eternity ... the only thing it takes for this contract to come true is a sample of your DNA directly under it ... "And amid the pleasure she was trying to explain the situation to me.

"As soon as I release you from this seal try your best to resist to the end nya ... Otherwise you will belong to me ..." Then amid her desperate movements she approaches once again near my ears and says.

"And you're going to be daddy ... After all this is my most fertile day ..." She whispers the words sweetly in my ear.

And so a side that I didn't know about myself woke up and I felt my movements get even stronger and brutal, my subconscious really wanted that Yokai to stay with my genes, I tried to keep my rationality.

But when she smiled at me and snapped her fingers and the seal that prevented me from fulfilling my desire ceased to exist, not even my empty state of mind would stop me from coming inside that woman.

On a battlefield I would never lose, but on a bed and between four walls and with such disadvantage would never beat a woman like this.

**endnotes**

Well here I am ... If you have come this far, you may be surprised at the path the story have taken after this chapter, who could have imagined that Kuroka's plan would do so well?

But the truth be told, Vega is a man who is crazed and manic for revenge, in fact on a battlefield with the skills he possesses at this very moment he would beat the Nekoshu in seconds, but in the situation he was, he didn't have much to do…

Although I doubt very much that the magic of the Yokais and the contract she made is enough to control this guy's actions ...

Well this only the future will say ...

Tell me what your guys think of the chapter!

**Comments:**

TheOnlyKing chapter 6 . Jul 31

Good chapter, although I want Vega to wake up soon so he can get his group under control before they get annihilated by the demons. About omakes, I don't really think they're needed but if you want to do it then you do you.

A: Well he woke up in this chapter, the next one is going to be more focused on combat strategy and introducing new characters, on the omakes the guys kind of didn't care and they honestly seem to hurt the story more than it would help...

Ashborn2271 chapter 6 . Jul 31

It's a good idea but your writing is jumbled it's hard to make sense of it sometimes

A: Well what I can say is ... I am trying to improve, but in fact I believe my writing is very confusing so I kept making the same invitation ... If you 'reader' want to help me by being a beta reader me send a PM.

Stratos263 chapter 6 . Jul 31

To be honest I wouldn't be surprise if the church sided against Caio despite being the fact this would made them total hypocrite.

A: Well neither am I to be honest, an atheist like Vega proving the existence of the gods to the whole world and encouraging a voracious hunt against them would not be followed by the great mass of the population, in fact would be antagonized as a demon ... People need their gods and demons since they are there to blame for the successes or failures of the humanity.

Ultima88 chapter 1 . Aug 2

i just finish watching endgame and this novel pops up...i got thanos vibe here...hope you will always update this.. i follow!

A: That comment… I laughed a lot, honestly, because when I received the notification on my cell phone I found it strange because the guy gave follow and favorite insta without reading all the chapters.

I read the comment and thought ... 'This guy won't be here for long' gave about twenty minutes the guy had taken away both the follow and the favorite ... I laughed a lot ...

This comment does not corroborate nor make much sense with the story's proposal, this is a cruel place and not a collection of heroic scenes and OP characters that can solve everything in a flash.

**Honorable Mention:**

PizzaSpinner: I recently read your fiction How to NTR Women in the DXD world and sincerely loved it I would like you to continue the proposal perhaps giving a more realistic air to the plot ...

But this last detail is more of a personal opinion of mine, overall great work bro!

...

See you around and don't forget to comment! You guys help me a lot to keep writing this arc!


	8. The Battle for Kuoh (4)

The Battle for Kuoh

**Rome**

**Part 1 **

The bishops and archbishops of the church were meeting with the Pope and hosting a meeting of great importance, among them were leaders of the Templar forces, hospital knights and inquisitors of the highest rank.

The Pope with a slight voice as expected by an elderly man who was already in his 90s started the meeting by saying.

"We are meeting to discuss the measures to be taken against Caio Vega, according to his record, he is the younger brother of the inquisitor Lydia Vega, he was trained by the monks of the Russian orthodox church, he went up to the post of Father and later he entered Necessarius order."As he said the man's file, those present began to feel uncomfortable, after all Necessarius was the most cruel segment of the church.

They were essentially responsible for the political repression and death of senior church members who wanted to expose confidential Vatican archives, Necessarius was formed by the church's most cruel priests and nuns, they responded directly to the Pope and their base was secret, it was the first time that many bishops heard the name of that organization.

"For Necessarius he worked in Crimea, Rome, New York and Berlin, until finally disappearing in Cairo during the operation to exterminate Protestants and agitators who were trying to leak confidential information from the Vatican to the press." This time the bishops began to debate the information between themselves ... everyone there knew what the operation in Cairo was about ... the Protestants got tangible evidence to be able to expose to the world that the Living God had really died, it was one of the bloodiest operations carried out by the church in the papacy of Benedict XII .

"He was found acting as one of the members of the Khaos Brigade, acting in the Underworld and being primarily responsible for the destruction of the demonic city of Agreas." While the Pope spoke several photos of the city and its dead citizens appeared on a screen behind him.

"He was missing for 6 months until he returned to Kuoh, the demon territory in Japan where he is believed to be his hometown where he and Lydia were born and where she was executed for heresy 10 years ago." Photos of the conviction and crucifixion of Lydia appeared along with their accusations.

"In Kuoh, Caio Vega attacked, destroyed and took the city under the tutelage of Rias Gremory, younger sister of Maou Sirzechs Lucifer and Sona Sitri, younger sister of Maou Serafall Leviathan, so the two were handed over to the population together with the servants. "At that moment everyone was surprised at how it all happened, videos of sexual tortures and cruelties were shown to illustrate the Pope's speech.

That was almost unthinkable as a mere monk who until a few years ago served at Necessarius managed to have so much power that he subdued demons so powerful and so humiliating.

"The two exorcists who were sent to Kuoh, Xenovia Quarta current holder of Durandal and Irina Shidou, holder of Excalibur Mimic, allied with him in the taking of the city and therefore are also part of this investigation ..." The pictures of the two exorcists were shown together with the swords respectively.

"Vega's actions endanger the peace signed in Kuoh ten years ago when, like him, his sister proved to be a threat to the alliance of the three factions, so I, Benedict XII, by the authority conferred by Archangel Michael and our living god, sentenced Caio Vega, Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta the inquisition, being considered number one enemies of the church and authorizing the immediate dispatch of Necessarius and the Inquisitors to Kuoh, using all the methods necessary to confer the death penalty on the convicted. " The pope's decision was accepted by all present and so preparations were made, in the following morning all the members of Necessarius together with the Inquisitors were sent to Kuoh.

In the training center of the inquisitors, Ingrid was finishing her daily training, the woman had long white hair and blue eyes, wore a uniform and white armor that seemed to weigh on her body, while sweat and fatigue made her take a deep breath to try to retake the focus.

Ingrid was one of the closest people to Lydia and mainly to Caio, acting with him on several of his missions and now she and her unit had been relocated to the center of Kuoh with express orders to kill the old companion.

In front of him as a training partner was Rodrigues, one of the many Nephilim born during the war in an attempt by angels and fallen angels to try to increase their numbers, now he served Necessarius and had also been one of Caio's companions in battles and inquisitions.

"So are we fighting Vega?" He asked jokingly to Ingrid who just looks at him sideways and says.

"It doesn't matter who the enemy is, if he is on the battlefield he will be dead." She said

Both did not seem shocked when they received the news and simply started to organize and prepare for what everyone there presumed to be an easy inquisition, after all despite the monk's abilities being known by the church, there was a factual ignorance in the church's plans, they they had no idea of the power that the monk had conquered, Caio Vega was no longer just the Monk of Necessarius ...

At that time he was the…

**Kuoh**

**Part 2**

The heavy rain at dawn still cruelly punished the city, Nekoshu had already left the room and continued with a certain smile on her face to see that her actions had generated a bargain much greater than she expected.

With that she had taken complete control over the genocide or at least that was how she thought, in the innocence of that Yokai she really believed that her elemental magic or even her power could contain a man like Vega.

She felt a power so great within her that her body could barely contain so much energy, the amount of mana was so thick and dense that her aura could be visible to the naked eye, her eyes then shone if she could absorb all that energy in a few hours, it meant that he had somehow exponentially increased his energy.

She needed to test this energy and enthusiastically flew away at full speed towards the forest, the rain did not bother her, after all her aura was so strong that the drops of water could not touch her body, they were dissipated by the powerful aura.

And when she reaches the forest she calmly lands and calms her energy as much as she can and finally she can feel the drops of heavy rain completely wet her body, letting the water wet her body and then she opened her eyes, increasing her power to as much as she can.

The surrounding trees started to be pushed and the closest ones were pulled from the ground, the increase in power was so great that the rain clouds above Nekoshu were dispersed and the heavy rain stopped, taking a deep breath she let out a smile.

If she got all this power just by absorbing the energy, then her puppies will be much more powerful, at that moment Kuroka had no doubt, the level of her energy could easily rival a satan-class.

But when she looked ahead, she came across a figure that defied everything that her experience in the supernatural had taught her, her skin so white it seemed to emit a glow of its own, her blue hair so silky and shiny that it emitted an aura of its own, her eyes turquoise blues that did not hide the cruel smile that the entity let out, with her right hand she supported her chin sitting cross-legged on her golden throne.

"So Yokai, are you taking advantage of my powers well?" Even with all the power that Kuroka had at that moment, she somehow knew it would be useless against such an entity, the Yokai in particular can see the flow of energy from living beings, but at that moment the energy was so strong that Yokai's eyes could barely see the entity.

"Too scared to answer me?" The entity then rose from its throne and went towards Nekoshu, who was slowly trying to walk away, the fear and terror she was feeling at that moment were preventing her escape, feeling her back against a tree trunk the girl started to shrink.

"Mana-sensitive creatures are really that cowardly… maybe being able to see the size of your opponent's strength is one of your ways to survive, isn't it? Evolution works in a really unique way, but rest assured, you poor creature, I didn't come here to end your miserable life ... The adversary remained reluctant but wanted to know who that creature really was.

"Who are you? What are you? "The question was asked in a low voice, fear was still suppressing it, but the question caused the entity to turn its back and return to its throne, while sitting the goddess said.

"I am Tanya, the creator of the gods and of this world, the mother of all life on earth, in the past there was no living being that did not know that name, but it was not to introduce myself that I decided to appear here… I was interested in to see another creature using the commandment of judgment and I came to check it out in person, so that was it ... "Tanya looked disappointedly at the Nekoshu in front of her, who did not understand the question and questioned her.

"This?" The goddess then sighed and said.

"You simply absorbed the energy of the commandment, in the sexual relationship you had you are not breaking the rules and neither is it compatible with the commandment, if I hadn't come here and prevented you from continuing to use that energy, you would have destroyed all your internal organs, see? "she explained with disinterest and after that she pointed to Kuroka's bleeding nose and ears, when she noticed it was already too late the blood was already rising in her throat and she started to vomit, the energy had hurt badly your arteries and your cardiovascular system.

"But I really appreciate your boldness, should you be rewarded for your courage and audacity, who am I trying to deceive? I just want to have a little more fun with this world, I'll give you one of my commandments just like I did with that idiot… "and that was the last thing Nekoshu heard before passing out in the forest.

**Part 3**

That same night Irina strode towards the prison where Issei, Asia and Kiba were, these were spared the sick anger of the population by Vega considering them victims of the circumstances, since everyone there had become a demon after death they never had a choice, but awaited trial.

The fear of things going to end up as bad as Irina was witnessing with the demons in the city she decided something risky, would free them during the night would perhaps be a last attitude of goodwill, since she was sure she would lose her life during the battle for Kuoh .

Without Vega, they would not be able to resist the heavy invasion of demons that would soon take place, without hope and accepting the just punishment that her would suffer, even if his action did not redeem it for others, at least she would feel better about herself.

When she arrived she went towards the cells, her heavy steps and the men she was killing to finally reach the demons screamed and despaired to see her turning against them, the exorcist's robes next to her sacred sword were already covered in blood, broken glass and marks of gunshots that destroyed his body.

She calmly walked towards them and with a quick swipe of her sacred sword completely destroyed the bars, which left Issei and Kiba scared, but when she saw Irina's condition they quickly went to her.

"Irina! What happened to you?"

The boy helped her up while the nun using her sacred gear to heal her wounds, they were still ignorant of the cruelties and absurdities that happened to others, they were spared the horrors that Rias and Akeno went through.

"You need to get out of the city now ... go towards the bridge, on the other side you will find the demons ... Tell them who you are and they will protect you ..." She then got up and started to walk away from them, however when Issei saw the killing and the bodies he could not contain himself and asked.

"Why? Why did you save us? "That question became important to him, as he looked back and saw the love of his life Irina smiled and tried to speak her true feelings, she could imagine what it would be like to drop that insane ideal, a war widespread against the supernatural was not in her childhood goals, she was not like Vega, she did not seek unilateral revenge, at that moment her dream was right in front of her.

For a moment Issei could have sworn she saw the sparkle in her eyes again when her childhood friend had it when they met again, the energetic and cheerful girl who swung her sword with confidence and an unparalleled disposition, she went calmly towards him letting the tears fall. .

But halfway through she remembered one of her first nights at the Kuoh tower, she was still in conflict with herself after witnessing the cruelties practiced by the population against young women, the pain and guilt were filling her and that was when she saw the boy looking at the horizon.

He seemed distant, his body was destroyed, his sweatpants were soaked with sweat that ran all over his body, the effort he made to stand still seemed to be enormous even so, he continued to look at the horizon, he had just come out of another suicidal training session.

Not wanting to interrupt her moment of solitude, she decided to leave, but when she turned the man said without turning around.

"Did you feel bad for allowing such cruelty Irina? If so, don't worry, this is another one of the many differences between humans and demons, feeling empathy for the other even if they are not of the same species is a purely human characteristic. "After that speech, Irina felt lighter and approached the man and asked him.

"And how do you manage to make that empathy disappear?" The question wrenched a small smile from the man, he approached her and put his hand on her head.

"You never stop feeling this, this is the reflection of your actions, in the end this feeling of guilt will chase you throughout your life, it's up to you to just accept this pain as part of yourself, if you really want to be one a truly good person should stop worrying about getting dirty, just think of future generations who did not have to fight this battle. "Saying this he went towards his room, but again she asks.

"And how do you finally get to that point of altruism? Are you telling me that not even you, Caio, have any personal desires that you want to fulfill? Is there no selfishness inside you? "That question stopped him, he smiled again, only this time he went to the fridge, pulled out a can of beer and opened it, sat on the couch and asked to sit beside him.

The young exorcist then reluctantly did as she was asked and sat down next to him, so the man took a long drink, put the beer on the headboard in front of them and asked her.

"What do you know about Necessarius?" That question made her confused, it never crossed her mind that that man might know anything about the Necessarius order, after all it was an extremely secret Vatican force, she didn't even know if that order really existed or was just a rumor, for fear she replied.

"I've heard of it but I don't know exactly what it is ..." The man just nodded and answered her.

"It makes sense that you don't know… Necessarius is a secret order from the Vatican that reports directly to the Pope, she is responsible for political and religious repression, secret intelligence operations against other religions and divine entities, acting as a force for the Pope, preserving his powers and influences at all costs. "This shocked Irina, an order that responded directly to the pope, who attacked other religions and deities, responsible for political and religious repression.

"I joined Necessarius right after completing my priestly course, I no longer had the necessary mental balance to perform my priestly activities, due to my martial and physical skills I was transferred to this Order, where I spent four years, killing, killing and killing , all life that I reaped both supernatural and human, indirectly preserved the peace of this world, after all all our targets were somehow involved with the imbalance of the powers of the world, each man, woman and child, guaranteed the period of peace in which most lived. "With some disgust he explained the reason for his actions while the young woman just listened with curiosity to what was to come.

"Peace is something unfair a lot of times, choosing peace does not mean choosing right or wrong, it means trying to appease the situation even if most of the time the victim herself has to be punished for trying to claim for justice, or even without wanting to you discover the truth about this world and try to reveal it, you become a threat to peace and automatically become someone bad for most… the concept of peace that we learn to live is just an illusion of protection from the ignorance of a majority that is controlled by an elite of people, what we will do in Kuoh will destroy this circle, after my actions there will be no supernatural, man will be held responsible for his actions and future generations fought only against other men and not entities, Kuoh ... This revolution will be the last against the supernatural, future generations will rebel against other humans, I want to die with at least this certainty "When saying these words he finally get up and leave, Irina at that moment had taken that philosophy to her.

She would be a real altruist at that time, she had decided to put her dreams aside to ensure that the dreams of other generations are achieved, that they do not become slaves to the supernatural, that they do not need to pass the same as the people of Kuoh and so many other territories dominated by the supernatural pass.

Serving his masters and being submissive to them, the man should have control of himself and he would have, that night, the first night she gained more strength to follow that path full of slaughter.

And it was because of that decision that she stopped the steps, which extinguished the sparkle in her eyes and was turned again and said.

"Issei, I just wanted to put something unimportant aside, to come here and set you free was the last request that a weak girl asked me before I could follow this path, the next time we see each other we will be enemies ..."With this she left, now with a frightening certainty about herself, the little girl full of dreams and who wanted to be just a beautiful bride stayed behind and would run away with Issei, leaving only exorcist Shidou Irina behind.

That day something of utmost importance was decided, the exorcist did not know if what she felt for her childhood friend was really love or just the desire to be loved by someone ... but it was okay at that moment that little question no longer made any difference.

**Part 3**

The fifth day of that hell finally dawned for Le Fay, the day was terribly dark, even though at that hour of the morning the first rays of sunlight should have started to illuminate the city, but the heavy rain completely covered the light, giving the city an aspect of be still in the middle of the night.

So she did her personal hygiene, prepared the sutures and went about her daily activity of burning all the mana in her body in a futile attempt to keep the man's body alive, in the hope that he would wake up someday.

However, when entering the room and approaching the bed she realized that it was empty, the man was not in his bed, immediately her more pessimistic side began to think that the demons had captured him during the night, not wanting to believe in this possibility she looked for him all over the room, that's when she finaly saw him.

He was on the porch with his arms raised and his hands wide open letting the heavy rain fall on him, feeling his whole body, every drop of water, every ray that hit the tower, at that moment the witch let the tears run free through her body, she let the sutures fall to the floor and went towards her friend.

Vega in turn was lost in his thoughts and was startled by the strong hug he received from the blonde, with the surprise he opened his eyes and saw the little girl in tears, she hugged him tight and pressed him against her, Le Fay couldn't say nothing and just cried when she saw him.

The man in turn just hugged her back, returning all the affection he was receiving, all those years at Asura without seeing his friend's face, without feeling the mild climate of the earth, without remembering the most basic sensations that every human being feels while alive.

Asura was a hellish realm, where every day was hot, blood and death went hand in hand while the bodies of the defeated were roasted by the heat that that accursed place provided to the body, the blood being the only way not to be burned.

Minutes passed with the two of them there until the blonde finally broke the hug and smiling as much as she can with tears still falling, she said.

"Welcome back Caio" the man who had let go of his feelings in that hell called Asura, saw in that moment that even though his sister could no longer be saved, that even that brief moment of happiness and satisfaction deserved to be appreciated even by a brutal king, a man who decided to abandon his feelings and become a real demon, the Mumonzeki and his completely empty state of mind needed that strength.

And awkwardly he answered it.

"It's good to be back..."

They went back to the comfort of the room, she made him listen to all his worries and sermons for hours, the man just smiled and played with the girl a few times, the two stayed together for some time with her talking about what had happened in the past days while he just stroked her golden hair.

She loved being pampered by him, loved having his attention, in fact it made her so happy that the boy could have sworn that the girl's aura emitted a stronger energy than he remembered, perhaps the fact that the blonde burned her reserves so many times in such a short time has somehow increased her mana reserves.

When the rain finally passed, Vega was ready, he had taken a long shower, he had put on his clothes, a white silk T-shirt, black sweatpants, his black sneakers, his black leather jacket and finally, no less important black gloves.

Next to him still finishing her makeup was the blonde, now she had a completely different aura, her appearance that previously reflected her state of broken spirit, now showed all her happiness and dramatic change of mood, she was finally back to her old self.

And so leaving her room and heading towards the dining room, the girl kept her smile from end to end while the man just remained serious when listening to the content of what was being discussed in the next room.

"Traitor!" Cao Cao was furious to discover the killing that took place inside the prison, his followers who guarded the prisoners awaiting trial were brutally killed by the exorcist in front of him, who just said.

"I am not one of your followers, I work for the cause not for you, Caio himself said that they could not be judged for their crimes since they did not choose to abandon their humanity they were forced to do that ..." She said at last withdrawing Excalibur Mimic.

Around the two, all members of the revolution were apprehensive that the invasion would not be long in coming, the demons that surrounded the city were preparing for the massive attack and even so the two argued.

Xenovia clings tightly with the sacred sword Durandana she still did not have the slightest desire to die, she wanted to see how far those ideals and words would take her.

Vali and his team remained calm, after all with Arthur's powers they could leave whenever they wanted, only Vali himself did not hide the excitement of participating in that battle.

Hero Faction members were nervous and seemed to reflect the inexperience of their own leader who did not hide his desire to escape from anyone.

"Aniki is already dead, only you and Le Fay didn't realize it ..." He spoke softly, his tone was a little sad and kept saying.

"He gave his life to be able to give us a chance to flee and continue the rebellion alone, which you did in the cathedral f-" When the man was finished speaking, the lively Le Fay calmly walked past them towards the kitchen, the fact that her mood took a 180º turn left them perplexed, but the man who would enter through the door next who made everyone in the room startle, even Arthur who was going to talk to his sister stopped what he was going to do and was astonished by the figure in front of him.

"How !?" The question that Arthur asked him was what everyone at that moment wanted to know, the man who had destroyed his body and spirit in the fight against Ophis, was standing again even after all the impossibilities.

"Simple… Because at this very moment the person speaking to you is not the same man, in front of you is the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, it is not the rebel Father Caio Vega, but GodSlayer Vega, the desire for revenge against the supernatural brought me back, I say and repeat Kuoh is our territory and I will defend it until the end. "His words gave the necessary encouragement to those heroes and followers who were already without hope, gave strength to Cao Cao who saw again that his mentor was completely recovered, which took from Xenovia the smile and the certainty of victory, which gave Vali the certainty of witnessing a legendary battle between men and demons.

But when he didn't find his object of attention that morning, he just said.

"Where is the Nekoshu?" The question made Cao Cao surprised and Arthur sweated, if he was looking for her it meant that Kuroka really did what she said she would do.

"I don't know ... she disappeared since last night ..." Arthur nervously answered the question, then at the same moment Vega said.

"Cao Cao, Jeanne, locate Nekoshu for me and bring her alive is an order!" Without thinking about anything, the two left to follow the orders given by him.

At that very moment outside the city, among the demon armies were the almost 450 envoys from the church, the entire contingent being Necessarius and an order of 15 inquisitors who were sent to try to prevent a war between demons and humans.

The current leader of Necessarius Ingrid was standing at the back of the tent in front of her were the four demon kings, beside her was the sword used by the first Pope later canonized as Saint Peter, this sword was one of the greatest treasures of the Catholic Church, which surprised the kings with the mobilization of the Vatican.

She wore a complete sacred white armor, in her left hand she held the helmet and in her right she let her hand rest under the handle of the greatest treasure of the church, beside her was the leader of the inquisitors and it was he who started to speak.

The pressure that the two individuals were feeling in the room was too great, it was too much hatred, after all the younger sisters of two Maous had been captured and handed over as sex slaves to the population of a human city, even so, the inquisitor started to speak .

"Lucifer-Sama, Leviathan-Sama, Bellzebub-sama and Albion-Sama, I humbly ask you to let us take care of the matter, we don't need to expose the supernatural to the world to resolve this situation and let it escalate to a generalized war, the Vatican has sent our best knights to take care of the situation, I promise that we will give the culprit into your hands and rescue Rias-sama and Sona-sama. "Ingrid just quietly consented, Sirzechs just looked to the side for advice from the most conscious man at that moment.

Ajuka just nodded and then the Demon King said.

"You have 2 hours" And so the four disappeared from the tent as suddenly as they had left the two behind, so the 450 horsemen and soldiers sent by the church marched towards the city with the 15 inquisitors in front of them and positioned themselves in front of Kuoh tower.

The city was quiet and the population apprehensive, after all, the city had been surrounded by demons for two days and now what appeared to be Templars had entered the city, no inhabitants dared to go out into the street.

Meanwhile in the tower, Vega watched his old companions surrounding his building, Le Fay outlined a certain concern, but the man just put his hands again under her hair and stroking said.

"Don't worry, it won't be a fight ..." and so he went up to them when the fifteen inquisitors came down and stood in front of him and their leader said.

"Caio Vega, you were sentenced to the inquisition by the authority of Pope Benedict XII, for your crimes against peace here in Kuoh, we the inquisitors came in respect of your title of priest to assist you in your execution." The inquisitor's words were clear and spoken in a high tone so there is no confusion.

But the man kept his eyes fixed on his former companions and ignored the inquisitors in front of him, he said.

"Ingrid ... Have you made your decision yet?" He then asked the former battlemate leaving the men in front of him incredulous with such a lack of respect.

"Yes and it is immutable Grand Master Vega". She said at last, the man just closed his eyes and took a deep breath and said.

"I see ... Do as you prefer." He then turned his back on the inquisitors who were already enraged by that point, who with that last act of disrespect drew their swords and went over to the man.

However…

Ingrid and Rodrigues moved and defended him, scaring the attackers.

"Ingrid !? Rodrigues !? Do the damned intend to go against the will of God? "The inquisitor was perplexed to see the two acting in that way, that's when Ingrid answered.

"It is not the will of God, he is long gone, it is the will of his filthy angels who abandoned humanity at the mercy of demons, and you as an inquisitor who bows before a Demon King only shows how much this world is rotten inside. "and after answering it she attacked the killer, Rodrigues did the same, when the other inquisitors started drawing their swords the other Necessarius members killed them before and then Ingrid and Rodrigues knelt before Vega and said.

"Grand Master Vega, all Necessarius members are in agreement with your revolution, we will fight and die for your ideals, each one of us!" And so all the soldiers knelt before Vega who just said.

"If you came after a battle my companions you arrived in a good time, in a few hours we will fight against the strongest demons in the underworld and we will stay alive, whether in victory or in the scars we will leave on them!" The men then shouted and supported your ex-partner's decision.

And then the news reached the Maous, Necessarius had rebelled, killed the inquisitors and had joined the Kuoh rebels, on hearing this news Ajuka asked to try a last diplomatic solution before everything headed for a violent solution, given the rationality from Ajuka, the remaining Maous agreed with the idea.

The preparations are made and at night the two men are finally facing each other, the combined place was the bridge that connects the city to the continent, on one side of the bridge 200 demons of the highest echelon of the 72 pillars and their Peerages, together with the four demon kings of that generation.

On the other, descendants of heroes, exorcists, Necessarius and the most dangerous being among them and the factor of greatest instability in the environment, Caio Vega, Lydia Vega's brother, the Holy Seer that was executed to guarantee the equivalence of forces between the 3 factions .

The man carried Excalibur Destruction in one hand, Excalibur Rapidly in the other, kept his combat suit on and seemed to be indifferent about the demon in front of him.

The devil looks into the man's eyes in hopes of seeing hatred and resentment, but at that moment he doesn't see any of that, in fact he could have sworn that when the two met, the man would spit slogans or worse, but he was received only with silence.

"Caio Vega, I believe you know the reason for being here, don't you?" He started talking quietly and the man just answered him by staring and saying.

"Irrelevant, you also know why I did what I did, the cycle of hatred is just coming back to you this time." The calm and harsh response startled the demon.

"It doesn't have to be like this ... You don't have to make our same mistakes ... Don't waste the peace your sister has gained by offering her own life, if you don't stop this, we will crush your companions and destroy the city, you want to live under that weight? "the demon's serious threat did not even take a wink from the man who immediately responded.

"What do you suggest so that we can stay on the same level? So that we can finally talk about peace. "That last comment made Ajuka smile and happily said.

"I see that you chose the path of diplomacy just like me ... It is simple, you just need to free Sona and Rias at first, as soon as they pass me, I guarantee you that we will not invade the city and send a messenger to negotiate your terms. , what about this? the city for two? "The demon negotiated very well and after a few moments Vega's thoughtful look gave way to a smile and he turned and said.

"Let them go, let them come here." And with that the two demons were seen very weak, slowly approaching the two men, Sona on the right, Rias on the left, as they approached Ajuka could see the extent of the bruises and marks that they had on their bodies, but that lack of attention would cost the fate of this world, if Ajuka had paid attention to Vega instead of the two girls, perhaps he would have stopped what happened.

The moment the two passed him, that madman cut the two in half horizontally across the chest, separating the legs from the trunk from the rest of the body, cutting was too fast and accurate, if it weren't for sacred swords, they would never have cut so well, Ajuka was speechless, Serafall and Sirzechs could not believe it, the situation that seemed under control has changed drastically.

The girls, even with all the lost blood, were still alive, their faces showed terror and they seemed to beg their executioner not to kill them, but the man didn't even look at them, he just stuck the sacred swords in the skull of each one, dropping the hilt and opening it arms and screaming.

"Sirzechs, Serafall, now the conditions are the same, just like me you now in those short seconds feel the same pain that I felt in the last ten years, now I am willing to talk about peace with you!" Saying that the demons on the other side from the bridge roared and attacked with all their might.

Just as the exorcists and heroes did the same and went after each other in the meantime in front of Vega ... Ajuka just said, still not believing what had happened.

"What did you do?" Startled, the demon stared at the man without blinking for answers, he alone just said.

"I finished what you started, This battle will be the end of the beginning Maou ... After here we will go to the Fallen Angels then to Paradise, when we finish with you our march will be in search of other deities, the Kingdom of the gods over the men end with me. "

**endnotes**

And this is the end of the Beginning my friends ...

The next chapter will be the last in Volume 01: The Battle for Kuoh.

So you thought I was gone, right? I bet yes ... but no Brutal King is still far from over and my ideas are still emerging! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm still looking for a beta reader!

TheOnlyKing chapter 7 . Oct 1, 2019

Q: You gotta be kidding me, isn't Vega supposed to be the main character? I don't know about you but most people despise weak main characters that are controlled by someone like Kuroka. Other than that good chapter.

A: Well what can I say ... firstly I think that fictions that tend to have main characters too strong and don't have a strong enough opponent tend to be boring, Kuroka's role in that part was to be a counterpoint in that part ...

I could go further and say that what I wanted to portray here is a personal view of how I always imagined a character like Kuroka, when placed with a slightly darker character, instead of portraying her as that character with that Sex Appeal that for some reason he seems to be a little dizzy or a kind of anti-hero.

Here I tried to put together a more selfish profile and focused on her goal of having a strong litter, now if she will control Vega or not it is difficult to say ... That only the future will say ...

MasterBlade47 chapter 7 . Oct 1, 2019

To stop your stuff from feeling jumbled use linebreaks to give the reader a clearer picture of when a POV/scene changed. Because I was very confused between the fight and the sex scene because it would just randomly jump back to the other POV.

A: I've fixed it! Thanks for the comment

tsun chapter 7 . Nov 23, 2019

nice chapter and development but didn't think that scene with end like that. i thought it would end with a cat blood smeared flooring not white fluid everywhere.

A: Well ... what can I say? ... were you surprised? So it was worth it!


	9. Renew Warning

So guys, I'm going to finish the fic here ... I'm working on a renew that even with the publication of this chapter must have already been published, thank you all and if you can visit the renew.

And i created a discord server for us check it out: d is co /7z h rGgd

Link to Renew: s/13602413/1/Renew-High-School-DxD-Extinction-Arc


End file.
